Sucked into Zelda book one: The Beginning
by The Wolf Who Writes
Summary: Michelle is your average 17-year-old girl. However, she goes on an adventure that will change her life forever...
1. Chapter 1: How I got there

**Hi people! Just so you know, the flashbacks are in bold and italics. Thank you!**

* * *

Every day. It happens every day.

I go to school, get bullied for being a Zelda nerd, and run to my private place to pray.

The place isn't really that special. It is just a small, very deep pond.

But that is where my life was changed for good.

I was sitting at it today, thinking about the time I lost my family. 

* * *

_**"Michelle!" My eight year old sister, Alex ran up to me. We were having a family picnic, and we chose this spot.**_

_**"What is it?" I asked. **_

_**"Do you want to go swimming?" She asked me.**_

_**"Alex," I said. "It is freezing outside."**_

_**"So?" Alex jumped into the pool. **_

_**"Wow," Alex said surprisingly. "It is pretty-"**_

_**WOOSH! She was sucked into the water. She didn't come up.**_

_**"MOM!" I yelled, running to the edge of the pool.**_

_**"What?" My parents came running over. "Where is Alex?"**_

_**I started hyperventilating and pointing at the pool. My dad dived in, and didn't come up.**_

_**"Stay here," Mom said, kissing my head. She dived in, and never came up.**_

* * *

Then, a year later, I lost my best friend. 

* * *

_**"Michelle," My friend Jane said. "Are you sure it is the place?"**_

_**"Positive," I said. **_

_**"You come here every day?" Jane said, looking around.**_

_**I nodded, then sat down by the pool. **_

_**"I still don't believe it," Jane said, sitting down next to me. **_

_**"You should," I said. "They have been gone for a year."**_

_**"Well," Jane said. "I believe that they are gone. I don't believe that they disappeared in a pond."**_

_**"You better believe it," I said. "I saw it happen."**_

_**"Okay," Jane said. She jumped into the pool. **_

_**"Jane!" I yelled. "No!"**_

_**She stood there with a smile on her face, then she disappeared. **_

_**"NO!" I yelled. I went to jump in, but some magical force kept me from going. I sat down on the grass and cried for the loss of my best friend. **_

* * *

I lost my best friend a year ago. I am now a 17 year old girl. Living without her parents, her sister, and her only friend.

I ran to the pool today, crying my eyes out. Those kids took it too far. They called Link a girl, told me to go **** myself, and go drown myself. Believe me, if I can, I would.

I sat down by the pool.

"Hi people," I whispered, wiping my eyes. "I am sorry for crying. I know you hate it when I cry."

No response. Just the sound of the leaves rustling.

"I know I have been bullied," I continued to the blue water. "But it just seems worse without you."

No response.

"But," I said. "I might be able to change it. Since pretty much every girl is obsessed with fashion, and there is a dance tonight, I will buy a pretty dress, and show them I am pretty."

No response, again. Then again, it is a body of water. It can't talk.

"Please keep me safe," I whispered. I got up and went home. 

* * *

I stood in my bathroom, looking at myself in the mirror.

"This better be worth the $1000 dollars I dropped on this," I muttered.  
I have to admit, I looked pretty good.

I was wearing a sleeveless aquamarine dress, with matching earrings and bracelets. I put on a little blush and lip gloss. I wasn't going to wear too much makeup. After all, natural beauty is best.

I grabbed my torture heals but hesitated. What if they hated me? I ran to my dresser and grabbed a loud horn I used to wake up Jane when she lived with me. It also woke up my neighborhood.

I placed the heals on my feet and started walking. I have never worn heals before, but after a while, I got the hang of it. I ended up speed walking my way to school. 

* * *

The lights were on, and the door was open, so I went in.

Everyone stared at me. Every girl was in these short, designer dresses, but I was in this floor length gown. I smirked, glad that I was being noticed, and kept walking.

At the punch table, I noticed my crush, Ryder Evens, the cutest, funniest guy in school, looking at me. He didn't tease me, but he didn't talk to me and laughed when people played horrible pranks on me in school.

"Hi," I said, poring myself a glass.

"Hey," He said a little breathlessly. "You look amazing."

"Thank you," I said, blushing. "Didn't think a Zelda nerd could look this great?"

"Actually," He said. "You are always quite pretty."

"Really?" I asked, drinking my drink. "I didn't think you would notice me."

"You are the only girl in school who wears OUaT and Zelda T-shirts to school," Ryder smiled. "I think it is pretty easy to notice you."

"Hey," I said. "They are really comfy."

"They probably are."

We were silent for a while as he got a glass of punch and drank it.

"So, Michelle," Ryder started. "Do you-"

"-Ryder, sweetheart!"

Annabelle, the worst girl in school, came up to him. All the confidence I came with flew out the window.

She was wearing a dress. MY dress, just in red. She had on too much makeup on though, which made her look more like a clown than a pretty girl.

"What are you doing talking to this freak?" She asked, placing an hand on his chest. That slut! She knows I like him, and she has a boyfriend!

"I…Just…I…" He stated.

"Well," Annabelle said. "If you are talking to this copycat, then that would make you my enemy, and I can make life hell here, you know that, right?" She said sweetly.

"Yes," Ryder stuttered. I really couldn't blame him for being scared. Clowns are scary, and this clown's boyfriend was a wrestler.

"Good." Annabelle said. "Now leave this table."

Ryder gave me an apologetic look, and left.

Annabelle whistled. A bunch of girls in short dresses came around her.

Realizing I was in trouble, I held my horn in front of me and pressed the button. The noise echoed across the gym, and everyone covered their ears. Using that to my advantage, I kicked off my shoes and ran to the door.

"GET HER!" I heard Annabelle yelled. That encouraged me to run faster.

I ran out of the building and out of the schoolyard. Maybe they wouldn't follow me.

I have never been so wrong in my life.

They came out, shrieking like birds and throwing punch-soaked napkins at me.

That was my que to keep on running.

I ran into the forest, and to the lake. Don't ask me why I went there, it just seemed like the place to go.

I stood at the edge, hoping against hope that they got lost.

I, once again, was very wrong.

They surrounded me and the pool.

"What is your next move?" Annabelle said. "You can't run anymore."

I looked at the pool.

"This!" I said as I jumped in.

It felt like a whirlpool was sucking me in. I sunk down to the bottom, and then I was pushed towards a wall.

The wall broke apart, and turned into a tunnel. The water started pushing me into it.

I started swimming. The water pushing me acted as a boost, which was good, because it is really hard to swim with a gown.

I kept swimming for a while, then I noticed there was some light at the end. Maybe it was Heaven. Maybe it was air. I had no idea, but I started swimming harder.

I made it to the hole and looked up. I saw the sky.

I swam up to take a needed breath, but when my head touched the surface of the water, the tunnel started sucking me back in, back the way I came.

I stuck my hand out of the water, seeing if I could grab something. But nothing was there.

I started fighting the invisible force. But I was getting weaker. I was drowning.

My whole body relaxed, someone grabbed my hand, and I blacked out.

* * *

**What do you think? Write it in the comments. **


	2. Chapter 2: I meet a hot boy

I tried to open my eyes, but there was a bright light above me. Being the lazy girl I am, I just kept them closed.

"Is she okay?" A worried female voice asked. "Are we too late?"

"I don't know," A boy said. "She is barely breathing."

I felt someone kneel by me. Two finger were pressed on my neck.

"She is alive," The boy said again, and the fingers were removed.

"Maybe she needs air?" The girl suggested.

"Maybe," The boy said. There was some movement by me, and I felt someone kneel down. I felt someone's breath on my lips, getting closer and closer.

"I'm alive!" I croaked out. My voice sounded like someone scratching on sandpaper. I opened my eyes, and closed them because I was blinded again. "I can breath. Do NOT kiss me!" I shot up, and whacked my head against something hard.

"OW!" Someone yelled.

"Ow…" I moaned, grabbing my head. I blinked a few times, and looked around. "Oh…"

There was a boy siting right beside me, holding his head. He had hair the color of sand, which was messy, but yet so cute. His eyes were the color of the ocean. I loved the ocean, which made the color of his eyes even prettier. He had pointed ears, like an elf or Hyllian. Both are great. He had an earring in his left ear, which made his look completely badass. His only flaw: His clothes. Okay, I am not usually crazy about how someone dresses, but it was weird. It was a shirt, with some sort of cloth wrapped around it and white pants and sandals. I swear to you, I have seen that outfit before.

There was a girl standing next to him. She had short, light brown hair, green eyes, and a pretty face. She had the same same clothing, and (best part) sideburns. I pinched myself to keep from laughing.

"I wasn't going to kiss you," He groaned, rubbing his head.

"I'm sorry," I managed to squeak out. Oh, he was perfect. I forgot all about sideburns girl.

"It's fine," He said, taking his hand off of his head. "You should know that I would have picked a better place and time to kiss you."

"What?" I asked.

"What?" The girl asked.

"What?" The boy asked, alarmed. I looked at the girl and boy and started giggling. When I realized no one was jointing in, I stopped.

"I'm sorry," I said again, bowing my head.

"Are you a princess?" the girl asked.

"What?" I jerked my head up.

"A princess," She said again. "You are dressed like one. Which kingdom are you from?"

"California," I said, still confused.

"California," The boy said thoughtfully.

"Never heard of it," She said.

"You you have," The boy said. "Remember? Those people in strange clothes. They said they were from a faraway land called California."

"Hold on!" I said. "Stop! Don't talk. Don't move an inch!" I held out up hands. "Other people?"

"Yes," The boy said again. "First, there was an eight year old girl and her parents, who were saved by Rusl, who was stopping by. Then, a year later, there was a young woman, who kept saying 'I owe Michelle.' Do you know any Michelle?"

"Yes," I said, not daring to believe it. "Me. My name is Michelle."

"Oh…" They both said.

"So…" The girl said. "Are you a princess?"

"No," I said, shaking my head. "I am no princess."

"Then, why are you dressed like one?" The boy asked.

"Okay," I said. "I want to answer you, but I don't know your name."

"Okay," The girl said. "My name is Ilia."

"And mine is Link." The boy said.

"Ilia," I said thoughtfully. "Link…" My eyes widened. "No!"

I stood up. "No no no no no no nononononononono!"

I looked around. I was standing on some sand. Right in front of me was a couple of waterfalls. A beautiful brown horse was standing in the water.

"Where am I?" I said, looking around.  
"You are at the Lake of Ordon," Ilia said.

"Oh dear God," I whispered, sitting down.

"Are you okay?" Link asked, sitting down next to me.

"Yeah," I said. "I…"

We were silent for a while.

"Would you like me to show you around Ordon?" Link asked me, placing his hand on mine.

I looked at him and smiled. "Sure." He helped me up and led me to the horse. I reached out to pet her, but then she tried to bite me.

"Epona!" Link scolded. "Don't bite."

"Horses don't like me," I said.

"Do you need help?" Link asked. I nodded.

Link got on and helped me. "Ever ridden before?"

"No," I whispered.

"Then this will be fun," He smirked. "See you later Ilia!"

"Bye Link!" She called. "Don't hurt her!"

"I won't," He whispered. Epona started to run. I grabbed on to Link to keep myself from falling.

"Plan worked!" He called. Epona started to slow down.

"That was mean," I whispered. "Really mean."

"Okay," Link said. "What do you want to see first?"

I smiled. "Everything."

* * *

After showing me around most Ordon, which I couldn't write due to writers block, he took me to a shop.

"This is where Jane works now," He said. "You know, the girl who kept saying your name."

"Yeah," I said. "I know her."

"It's getting pretty late," Link said. "Want to go?"

"Maybe," I said. "Do you know where the little girl Rusl saved is?"

"Yeah," Link said. He took me to their house. I slid off Epona. "Why do you want to see them?"

I didn't answer. I ran to the door and started banging on the door.

"What is it?" I heard my dad yell. "My daughter is asleep!"

He opened the door and dropped the small knife he was holding. "Michelle?"

"Hi, dad," I managed.

"Karen!" Dad called. My mom ran to the door. Her eyes widened when she saw me.

"Michelle?" My mom started to cry.

"Yes," I said. I started to cry. My parents ran out and hugged me.

"I thought you were dead," I whispered.

"I thought you would never come," Mom said.

"Alex cried for a month." Dad said.

"We lost our oldest daughter."

We stayed like that for a while.

"Would you like some dinner?" Mom asked. "We still have some left."

"No thanks," I whispered. "Link got me something before we came here."

"Link?" My parents looked up and saw him. For a second, I saw disappointment in their eyes, but it left as quickly as it came.

"Yeah," Link looked uncomfortable. "I got her something."

"Oh," My parents said.

"Oh dear," My dad said suddenly. "We have no place for you to stay."

"She could stay with me," Link said. Both my parents looked at him like he was crazy.

"Actually," I said, getting myself out of my parents grasp. "I could."

I walked over to Link. "I will be back tomorrow to see Alex."

* * *

Link took me to his house.

"Cozy," I said looking around. I sat on the couch, then jumped up, because someone was banging on the door. Link ran to get it.

"Oh," Link smiled. "Hi Ilia."

Ilia came in, carrying a bundle of clothes.

"These are for you," She smiled, giving them to me. "Your parents said you would be here."

The bundle had Ordonian clothes, some shoes, and a nightgown. "Thank you," I smiled at her. She smiled back.

"Bye," She said, walking out the door.

"There is a bathroom on the right," Link said, pointing to a door. I quickly said thanks and ran and changed.

When I came out, Link was sitting on the couch. He had set it up to look like a bed.

"Thanks," I said, sitting down next to him.

"Can you tell me about your world?" He burst out.

I looked at him. "You really want to know?"

He nodded. "I have never been outside of Ordon. I want to know about the other worlds."

I smiled. I told him about everything: Cars, schools, airplanes, tv, and my life.

When I was done, I was pretty tired. But Link was wide awake, drinking up every word I said.

"That is so cool," Link said. "But I don't want to meet those girls."

"You really don't," I said.

"I think you deserve better than that Ryder boy," Link said.

"Why do you think that?" I asked. "You haven't known me for long, and you haven't met him."

"He didn't stand up for you," Link said. "Maybe I haven't met many people in my life, but I don't like it when people are mean to others."

"Yeah," I smiled, then yawned.

"Goodnight Michelle," Link smiled, then went up to his room. I laid down on the couch, and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.


	3. Chapter 3: The adventure begins

**Hi people. This took me forever to write, so please comment. And read.**

* * *

Someone was shaking my shoulder. "Wake up Michelle."

Was I dreaming? Was my family and friends falling into the lake just a dream? Was my father waking me up like he did every morning?

But when I opened my eyes, I found Link standing kneeling next to me, with his hand on my shoulder.

"Wake up," He said, shaking my shoulder. "Aren't you going to see your sister today?"

I groaned, still not happy to be woken up. I rubbed my eyes.

"You have to get dressed," Link said, talking louder, trying to wake me up a bit more. He shoved some clothes into my hands. "You know where the bathroom is."

I stood up and went to the bathroom. I held up what I was supposed to wear, and tried to put it on. I swear to you, it was almost impossible.

I was able to get the first part of it on. The last part, which was the large cloth that wrapped around my waist, was impossible for me to get on.

"Michelle!" Link called knocking on the door. "You have been in there for thirty minutes! Are you alive?"

Thirty minutes?!

"Sorry!" I called. "I am just having a little trouble."

"Do you need help?" He asked.

I turned bright red, but said yes. He came in.

"I can't get this on," I held up the large, thick sash.

Link smiled. "Turn around." He commanded. I did.

He put the long, heavy sash around my waist and started tying it on.

"Why do you wear this?" I asked him, as he tightened it a bit.

He thought for a moment. "I don't know," He admitted. "My parents wore them, and my grandparents too."

"Ordonian tradition?"

He nodded. "Probably."

He took his hands off my waist. "Done!" He said.

I turned around, seeing him just standing there, daydreaming.

"Link?" I asked, snapping my fingers in his face.

'What?" He said, shaking his head. "Come on. I'll take you to your sister. And to breakfast."

We climbed down the treehouse, just to be ambushed by a bunch of annoying kids.

"Hi Link," A ten year old girl said. I am pretty sure she is Beth.

"Who is the girl Link?" A boy asked.

"I heard the story," a very small boy whispered.

"We all heard the story," The girl scolded.

"Did you really save her life?"

I looked at Link, who looked like he wanted to strangle all three of them.

"Michelle," Link said. "These people are Malo, Talo, and Beth."

I was right!

"Anyway," Link said. "Do any of you know where Alex is?"

"Yeah," Beth's face fell. "She is with Colin. Why anyone would want to be with him, Naryu only knows. She's probably crazy."

I resisted the urge to punch her.

"And where is he?" Link asked, annoyance leaking into his voice.

"With Jane." Talo said.

"And where is she?" I asked before Link exploded.

"At Ordon Lake," Malo said. "Praying for some girl."

"Thank you!" Link said, grabbing my hand and leading me away.

"I have to go to work today, so lets take Epona," He said.

"Okay." Link and I got on and Epona took us to the spring. We hopped off the horse and crouched down behind a rock.

"Stay down," Link whispered in my ear. "You are going to wan't to hear what they are saying."

I nodded.

"Do you think she is okay?" I heard a boy said.

"Michelle is strong," I heard Jane say. I could recognize her voice anywhere.

"What do you think she is doing?" I heard a little girl ask. Alex!

"She probably beat up Annabelle, got together with her crush, and went to a great collage." Jane said.

"Okay," The boy said. Probably Colin. "What is collage, and what is a crush?"

"A collage is a huge school, which prepares you for real life," Jane said. "And a crush is someone you like."

"I like Alex," Colin said. "Does that mean I have a crush on her?"

"Um…" Jane said. "I don't… That isn't… Yeah sure. Why not?"

"Shouldn't you be at work?" Link asked, standing up and leading Epona to the lake.

"Shouldn't you?" Jane asked, annoyance leaking into her voice.

"Well," Link said. "You work every day. I don't have to go to work tomorrow."

"Well," Alex said. "We are praying for my sister and her best friend You don't have a lost sister. Or a lost best friend."

"Actually Alex," I could hear Link's smirk. "There is someone here you should really see. Come on out Michelle!"

I stepped out behind the rocks, stood next to Link, and took in the scenery.

A young boy was kneeling down, holding a basket of flowers. A young girl, with dirty blond hair that only just touched her chin was sitting down where the hole I came out of was, holding some purple and blue flowers. Alex. A girl about sixteen was standing up, holding some more blue flowers. Jane.

It was hard to forget Jane. She was of Asian decent, dark brown hair that swept across her waist, chocolate brown eyes, and a grin that made everyone say "DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!" She was wearing Ordonian clothes, but she tried very hard to put her sense of style in it. She wore a grass-woven headband, and she tried very hard to make the cloth stylish, by adding flowers, grass woven decorations, and ribbons. It didn't work, but hey, she was trying.

"Michelle?" Both Jane and Alex said.

"Hi!" I said, waving my right hand over my head like a baboon.

Alex and Jane ran up to me and hugged me. I fell in the lake.  
"I missed you!" Alex cried, tears leaking out of her big green eyes.

"I thought you would never find us!" Jane cried, her head resting on my shoulder. That made me a little uncomfortable.

"Easy people," I chocked out. "I'm alright."

"Mom told me I was going to see someone great to today," Alex sniffed, and squeezed me a little tighter.

"I should've known you would be here," Jane said, also squeezing the life out of me. "You always find a way."

"Chocking," I gasped, trying to pry them off of me. I love them, but right now, I want air. "Not breathing, chocking."

Then Link rescued me from air loss, again.

* * *

One week later, I was fully accustomed to the life in a Zelda game.

I still lived with Link, but I'm not complaining. He said he likes living with me. Plus, I can reuse all the old jokes from my world, and make him die laughing.

But, today he got me back. You remember the horn I had when I went to the dance? Yeah, Link found it when he went to wash off Epona when I went shopping one day (not for clothes, food), and Jane told him how to use it. Remind me to kill Jane later.

Anyway, I was sleeping, having a very, very nice dream, when Link and the dumb horn woke me up.

"AAAARHHHHHHH!" I yelled, falling out the couch. "Ow…" I started rubbing my elbow.

Then I heard laughing. I looked up to see Link, on the round, laughing his ass off, holding my precious horn.

"I am going to kill you," I growled getting up, grabbing a pillow, and hitting him with it.

"I'm sorry!" He yelled, getting up and trying to run away from me. Apparently, I am faster than him, so I ended up beating him again with the pillow, which resulted in Link running upstairs.

"Die," I shouted, while laughing and whacking him with the pillow.

"No!" He laughed, running into his room. I ran after him, still hitting him.

"No!" He laughed again, grabbing the pillow.

"Hey!" I said, holding it a little tighter. He tugged, then shoved me. I fell on the bed. The weirdest part? We were both still holding onto the pillow, so he fell on top of me. The pillow was on my chest, and we were lying on the bed, Link on top of me.

"Let go of the pillow," Link said, still laughing.

"No!" I laughed, holding it a little tighter.

He let go of the pillow and started tickling me. I happen to me very ticklish.

"NO!" I gasped, trying to breath through the laughing. I let go of the pillow, and Link stopped tickling me. I looked up at him. With the smile, and his hair all messy, he was, well, handsome. Not to mention he didn't have a shirt on.

"I win," He smirked. Then it faded, and turned into a small smile. One of his hands let go of the pillow and went to my face. He played with a bit of my hair, then placed it back down on the bed, then placed his hand on my cheek. For a moment, I forgot why I was hitting him with a pillow in the first place. I was only thinking one thing: Is he going to kiss me? His face was getting closer and closer-

"-Ahem," A voice in the doorway spoke, jarring my thoughts. We all jumped. No one was supposed to be in Link's house.

We both looked up. Rusl was standing in the doorway, with his arms folded and eyebrows raised.

"You were supposed to meet me later," Rusl said, clearly amused at our position. My cheeks heated up.

"Oh Nayru," Link groaned, getting off of me and helping me up. I couldn't look Rusl in the face. I was too embarrassed.

"Now," Rusl said, trying not to laugh. "You two better get changed. We can't have you two walking around in pajamas." He paused for a second. "I guess I shouldn't mention this to your parents, Michelle."

"NO!" Link and I said at the same time. We looked at each other, blushed, then looked down at the ground.

* * *

After getting changed, we climbed down his house.

"Never gonna mention this to your parents?" Link asked, saddling Epona.

"Nope," I said. I climbed onto Epona. Link took me to Jane's house. We were having this girls night thing with Ilia. It was going to be fun.

Ilia was the one who answered the door when I knocked on Jane's door. "Hi Michelle," She smiled. Then she saw who dropped me off, and her smile faded the tiniest bit.

"Good," Link said. "I'll be back just before the sun sets to pick her up." He rode off.

"I see you and Link are close," Ilia said, a forced smile on her face.

"Apparently." I said. "He is a good friend."

"Friend?" She asked. "You think of him as just a friend?" I nodded.

She sighed with relief, then invited me inside.

Nothing much happened after that. We just went fishing, and Ilia made us dinner (she happens to make the best goat meat soup ever. And I'm comparing it to my mother's).

After that, we just laughed and talked until Link picked me up.

"See ya later!" I called to them. They both waved back, large smiles on their face.

* * *

"I have something to tell you."

We were both sitting on the couch. We were in pajamas, and Link was pretty much jumping with excitement.

"Rusl asked me to bring a sword to the Hyllian Royal Family," He said breathlessly. "I get to see the world!"

"Nice," I said, feeling a small drop in my stomach. Something was nagging at the back of my head too, but I let it drop. Link was leaving. "I'm going to miss you."

"Actually," Link looked down at the ground and took a deep breath. "Iwasthinkingthatyoucouldcomewithmetoseetheroyalfamily."

"What?" I asked cocking my head to the side. I actually did know what he said, but I want to hear it again. He took another breath, looked me in the eye, and said:

"I want you to come with me to Hyrule," He said, still quickly, but so the average person could understand it.

I huge smile formed on my face. "Yes."

Then, I spent the next two days packing and getting ready.

Thanks to Jane, she got me a job at Sera's place. I was fishing and collecting honey for a couple rupees for each jar and fish.

My parents weren't too happy about me going. Maybe it was because I just came here, but I told them I will be back. I can't have them worry too much.

On the day, Link woke me up.

"Wake up Michelle," Link's lips brushed my ear ever so slightly. "I have to go to work today."

I stretched, opened my eyes, and got dressed.  
"Here," Link said when I got out of the bathroom. He handed me some bread and honey. "Breakfast. We will get a better dinner in Hryule, as the Princess's guests."

"Yes we will," I said as I ate the tiny, sweet roll.

We climbed out of the house, got on Epona, and rode to Ordon Ranch. Link did his work, then jumped the fence, which reminds me: I am never jumping a fence with Epona again.

Anyway, we rode to the mayor's house, to get the sword and shield.

"Ah," Mayor Bo said. Ilia came out from behind him and went to Epona. We got off.

"Now," He said. "You two need to go as quickly as you can to Hyrule. You will have to present-"

"Hey!" Ilia said, examining Epona's leg. "There is a cut on you. How…"

She stood up and whirled around.

"Link!" She exploded. "You have been jumping fences with Epona again. You know it hurts her!"

"Ilia," Mayor Bo said, resting a hand on his daughter's shoulder. "Calm down."

"Father!" She snapped, smacking his hand away. "Your the MAYOR! Your supposed to act like one!"

I face-palmed, and Link and Mayor Bo looked at each other and sighed.

"Come on Epona," I heard Ilia say. "I'll take you to the spirit's spring. Once we sooth you in the sacred waters, you'll feel good in no time!" She led Epona away.

Mayor Bo looked up in shock, as if something just occurred to him. "Oh no! Without Epona, you won't be able to get to Hyrule in time!"

And we wondered why the economy in Ordon sucked.

"Mayor," I sighed. "We will get her." I grabbed Link's hand and led him away. Link then started to run. Soon, we were both running and running and running until-

"Link!"

We hit the breaks on our sandals. Colin was running up to us.

"Yes Colin?" I asked tiredly.

"I wanted to go to the spring," Colin said. "But Talo said I couldn't go. Something about 'steeling his girl…"

"Alex?" Link asked. Colin turned bright red.

I sighed. "Come on, lets go to the spring."

Link picked up Colin with ease, then we started running towards the opening.

"SSSSTTTTOOOOOPPPPP!" Talo shouted. We stopped, to avoid running into him.

He was standing right in front of the gateway, arms outstretched.

"Colin cannot pass!" Talo shouted. Man, that kid has lungs.

"Fifty rupees," I said, waving my money bag.

"DEAL!" He shouted, snatching the money away from me and running away, saying something about impressing Alex.

"Well," Link sighed after Talo ran off. "That was easy." He put Colin down, and we all speed walked towards the spring.

When we got there, we heard Ilia talking to the horse.

"You do like me more," Ilia cooed to Epona. "Do you? Yes you do."

"I am going to kill her." Link snarled.

"Have you seen Colin?" I heard Alex ask. "He was supposed to meet me here.

That was when we walked through the gates.

The second Epona saw Link, she backed away from Ilia. She sighed.

"Epona still chooses you over me," Ilia sighed again.

"She is my horse," Link hissed. I haven't seen him so angry.

"Colin!" Alex said, running to him.

She never made it.

Three large bulls came riding in. King Bublin led them all.

"Alex!" I cried, then got hit over the head with a wooden club. I passed out.

* * *

"Honey covered almonds." I heard Link say. My mouth filled with saliva and I immediately woke up.

"Gimme them," I groaned, getting up. I looked around. The memories cam back to me. "Alex?"

I stood up. "Alex!"

I started to run. I followed the bublin tracks to the bridge, and ran over it.

"Michelle!" Link caught up to me. By then, I was over the bridge and standing in front of a dark, evil looking wall.

"I have to-" a large hand intuited my sentence. It grabbed me and Link and pulled me through.

The hand dropped me, but held onto Link. Memories of playing the game came flooding back to me. Twilight. I was in the Twilight.

"No…" I thought. I wasn't turning into a spirit. I wasn't.

Then the pain came.

It started with my little toe. But it spread. It was like hot needles were literally being jabbed into my skin. I screamed, but wouldn't came in.

Right before the pain became almost unbearable, I saw something: Four orbs: One red, one blue, one green, and one white.

The weirdest part? They were floating and admitting some sort of light.

"Help," I moaned. Don't ask me why I asked four light things for help. There was something about them that made me trust them.

Then, as if they heard me, they came closer and closer until they went into my open mouth. Instantly, the pain faded, but my head started to spin, and I passed out, again. 


	4. Chapter 4: I meet Midna

It was the sound of dripping water that tore me from unconsciousness, but it was the smell that made me open my eyes.

"Oh god," I groaned, my eyes fluttering open. My head hurt for some reason, and the smell of sewage wasn't really helping. I blinked a few times, and took in my surroundings.

I was in a dark room. The walls and floor were dirty, and there were bars on one wall. I was in a dungeon. Great

I tried to get up, but something pinched my ankle. I was chained to the floor.

I looked around. There was another chain, leading to a wolf. A wolf.

Of course! I was in Twilight Princess. Link can turn into a wolf when touching twilight. I crawled over to him and started shaking him.

"Link," I pleaded, still shaking him. "Wake up!"

Link opened his eyes, saw me leaning over him, and jumped up. He looked at me, then barked. The he looked around, trying to find out where the bark came from.

"It was you, Link," I sighed. "You're a wolf."

He looked down and himself and barked again.

"Yeah," I said, backing up and examining my ankle. "It's weird."

He tried crawling over to me to help, then he noticed the chain around his paw. He growled, and started chewing on the chain.

"That isn't going to work," a light, little-girlish voice said. "He he, you're so funny! You think your teeth are strong enough to get through the iron!" We both turned to where the voice was coming from. I recognized her immediately.

It was Midna, in her cursed form, except creepier. The Fused Shadow on her head radiated evil, and made me shiver, despite it being hot and humid in the dungeon. Her hair was as bright as fire, which surprisingly went well with her light blue/grey and black skin.

"He he, don't snarl at me boy," Midna mocked, waving her finger at him.

"Down Link," I said softly, petting his head. "It's okay. We can't trust her."

"At least one of you is smart," Midna laughed. Link frowned at that and gave Midna stink eye, but said nothing else.

"All right," Midna said, stretching her arms. "Lets get you fools out oh here." A ball of black magic appeared in her hand. She waved it a bit, and it flew from her hand to our chains and broke them.

"Oh, thank the lord," I sighed, and started rubbing my ankle. I couldn't do it for long though, because Link started nudging me with his nose.

"Link," I said, placing a hand on his head. "I'm fine." He backed up, but something flashed across his left paw.

"Link, let me see your paw," I said cautiously. He handed me his right one. "Not that one, the other one."

He gave me his left paw. There were three triangles on it. The mark of the triforce.

"Huh," Midna said, coming over and looking at it. "Maybe that is why you both didn't become spirits."

"What?" I said. Midna sighed, then grabbed my left hand. There was a mark of a triforce on my hand, but unlike Link's, there were four markings in it.

"I know theses markings," I said, taking my hand back. "Din, Nayru, Faore, and Hyllia."

_She finally figured it out._

"AHH!" I screamed. Both Link and Midna jumped

_Thanks a lot Din. You scared the poor dear. _

_Faore, please stop talking like an old woman._

_Excuse me, but I didn't want to scare her._

"People," I said very slowly. "I think the Golden Goddesses are in my head."

_Now that you have figured it out, can we introduce ourselves?_

_Yes..._

_I'm Din, the person who scared you. _

_Faore._

_Nayru._

_Hyllia._

"Well," I said, clapping my hands. "Now I know why my head hurts."

Something dropped upstairs. Midna jumped.

"Come on," Midna said. "We have stayed here too long. Someone will be here shortly to kill you two. We have to move."

And with that, she teleported out of the cage.

_Din, can you help me melt those bars?_

_No, because the bars are wood, not metal._

_Why would someone make a jail cell with wooden bars?_

_Ask Princess Zelda's great great great grandfather._

_Can you please just do it? I don't want to die._

_Fine. Reach your hands out and hold onto the bars. _

I did what she told me.

_Now picture your hands catching on fire. _

I closed my eyes and visualized my hands, first turning read, then flames appearing, dancing across my hands like ballet dancers, and burning the bars to the ground.

Link barked. I opened my eyes, and realized there were no bars. There was a pile of ash on the floor, and my hands were still on fire. I waved them and the flames disappeared.

"Not bad," Midna said as Link and I stepped out of the cell. I looked around for her but she wasn't there. "For a light-dweller." She appeared from thin air and landed on Link. He barked, and tried to shake her off.

"Link!" I said, running over to him and placing a hand on his head. "Calm down."

He glared at me, as if to say "Why are you letting this fool sit on me?"

"We can talk about this later," I hissed. "Right now, we need to get out."

"Correct," Midna said happily. "I need to take you to someone anyway."

"I think I know the way out," I whispered. _Just in case, can you four help me?_

_Yes._

Using the Goddesses and years of experience, I started to lead Link and Midna around. A few left turns, a right, kill some monsters, another right, kill some more monsters, a left, and then we came to a dead end.

Link sighed.

"Oh," Midna said. She got off of Link and floated through the bars. "You two are going to have to figure out another way to get over here."

I started looking around. I was standing on a small ledge with Link. Then, I noticed a tunnel. To the other side. In the nasty water.

"Oh dear," I groaned. "There is a way over there, in the water."

Link jumped in, swam through the tunnel, and came out the other side. He jumped onto land and stood next to Midna, waiting for me to join him.

I looked at the water. The smell seamed stronger now that I had to swim in it.

_Just do it already._

I took a breath, and dove in. I felt sick to my stomach, and it didn't help that I touched something while swimming.

After what felt like forever, I found the hole.

_Go up._

I quickly swam through and out of the hole.

"That!" I gasped, spitting on the floor. "Was the worst thing ever!"

"Look on the bright side," Midna shrugged as Link nudged me with his nose, telling me to stand up. "You're out of the dungeon."

I looked up. "Midna, we are in a pit. There is no way out."

"Actually, I am going to help Link jump across those wooden platforms. You are going to fly."

"Fly, seriously, I don't know how."

"Ask those goddesses in your head."

_Okay, can I fly?_

_Yes, you can._

_Okay __Hyllia, please make me fly._

_Got it. _

The air around me started pushing my feet up towards the opening in the roof. It took me a couple minutes to get used to it, but after that I was doing backflips in the air and having the time of my life.

* * *

Hyrule looked like it was covered with soot. Twilight etched every corner, the castle was burnt, and monsters we flying everywhere.

"There!" Midna yelled, pointing to a window at the other end of the castle. "That is where we need to go."

"Well, come on!" I said, soaring upwards and punching a flying twilight monster.

It took us about twenty minutes for us to get to the window. Those stupid monsters! Why did they have to hate us?

Anyway, we went into the open window. We climbed up some stairs (Midna told us to) and came face-to-face with a door.

"Princess Zelda in in here!" Midna said. "Come on!"

"I hope she isn't changing," I muttered, opening the door.


	5. Chapter 5: We meet Zelda

**Hi people! I am back! Hope you like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer****: Still don't **

A dark figure stood in the room.

She turned around.

"Hell, travelers," she said mystically.

"Um, hi," I said.

Link looked like he was holding in a laugh.

"You were imprisoned. I'm sorry," She said, looking at Link's foot.

"Yeah. No one check on me. I only have four goddesses in my head," I mumbled.

_Hey!_

_Sorry._

"What did you say?" She said.

"Nothing."

"Then listen carefully," She said. "This was once the land where the power of the gods was said to slumber. This was once the kingdom of Hyrule. But that blessed kingdom has been transformed by the king that rules the twilight. It has been turned into a world of shadows, ruled by creatures who shun the light."

"Twilight covered Hyrule like a shroud," She continued. "And without light, the people became as spirits. Within the twilight, they live on, unaware that they have passed into spirit forms. All the people know now is fear. Fear of a nameless evil."

"The kingdom succumbed to twilight, but I remain its princess," She took off her hood. "I am Zelda."

"Go figure," I muttered.

"What did you say!" Zelda took a step towards me.

"I didn't say anything," I said innocently.

"Then go, the guard will be coming to check on me soon," Zelda went back to the to the window to look at what was left of her kingdom.

"Lets go," Midna said.

We left the room, but we heard sounds coming from the stairs.

"That must be the guard!" I squealed.

"There is an open window right there!" Midna said.

"Fly!"

I grabbed Link and Midna, and flew through the open window.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Wait, you want me to take you back to Ordon?"

Link and I nodded our heads vigorously.

"You promised to do one thing for us. We want to go to Ordon," I folded my arms.

"I guess a promise is a promise, so I'll let you go back to where you first tumbled into twilight. But, are you really sure you should be going back? Are you sure you aren't forgetting anything important? Eee hee! Do you want to save them?" Midna changed her form to look like Colin, then llia the snob, then... Alex.

"We need to save them!" I said. As much of a pain Alex was, she was my sister, and I love her. "But first take us to Ordon. I need to see my Mom and Dad."

"Well, in that case, little Midna would be happy to help you! But...Well, you'd have to be my servant, and like a servant, you'd have to do exactly as I say!" Midna said.

I faltered for a moment, then said yes. I would do anything to help my sister.

"Lets go then," She created a portal and Link and I left Hyrule.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ordon wasn't covered in Twilight.

It was all the same, other than a broken fence and it was night.

"Link, are you still a wolf?" I couldn't see him.

Link answered me by barking at me.

"Great," I muttered.

Then Midna appeared out of Link's shadow. She was all black, for she couldn't come into the light without hurting herself. As long as she was in a shadow, she was fine.

" If you want to back into the Twilight, you need a weapon, preferably a sword and a shield," Midna said.

"Link has fangs and claws," I said. _Duh._

"I was talking to you," Midna said.

_Ha ha ha. _

_Shut up Hyllia._

_Sorry._

"Anyway, you need to get the weapons, so just stroll into Ordon, get them, then come back out and meet us at this spring," Midna stated.

"Fine." I stormed off into the village.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Michelle!" "Michelle!" "Michelle!"

EVERYONE in Ordon was running after me.

"Where is Link?" Rusl asked.

"Can't answer that one."

"Why do you smell like a sewage?"

"Really not answering that one."

"Where is my son?"

"My daughter?"

"My two little boys?"

"My daughter?"

"Your sister?"

"QUIET!" I shouted.

A hush fell over the crowd.

"Now, I have no idea where the kids are, but me and Link are going to find them," I said.

"How?" my mom asked.

"To save them," I continued, ignoring my mom's question. " I need a sword and a shield."

"Take them then!"

I got the wooden shield and the Ordon sword.

_That was easy. _Nayru said.

_I know. _

I put the shied on my arm, the sword in my hand, said my goodbyes, and went back to the lake.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I got the stuff, lets go!"

"Fine," Midna said.

"Wait," a mystical voice said.

"Who was that?" I asked. "Midna, are you playing a prank on me?"

"Wasn't me."

"Please, come to my spring," it said again.

Thats when I knew we were in trouble.

Link instinctively walked toward the spring. I followed him, because I wanted to use the sword for the first time.

A wall went where the fence was after I was there. Then, a portal opened up and a shadow creature fell from a portal in the sky and landed in front of the spring. Link immediately started attacking the thing, and I tried to hit it with the sword. We finished the beast in under three minutes. The monster disintegrated, the portal disappeared, and we were alone.

"Thank you."

A figure rose from the spring. It looked like an Ordon goat, with its curled horns and body. But it was all white and had a glowing ball in the center of its circled horns.

"Link. Hero chosen by the Gods. I am the Light Spirit Ordonia," it said.

"I am one of four light spirits that protect Hyrule at the behest of the gods,"Ordonia said. "My brethren in Hyrule have already had their light stolen by these fell beasts. The entire kingdom has been reduced to a netherworld ruled by the cursed powers of darkness."

"Go. Save my brethren. Only then you will retain your human form," and with that, he disappeared.

"That was weird," I said. I was a little upset that Ordonia forgot about me.

"Now, in order to save your friends, you need to go back into the Twilight," Midna said, completely off topic.

I sighed, then went to the place where Link and I first stumbled into the Twilight.

"Are you ready?" Midna asked.

Link nodded his head and I said yes.

Midna got off of Link and floated into the barrier. Then, she took us time, I didn't feel pain.

_Next stop, Faron woods. _Farore said.


	6. Chapter 6: To the temple we go

**Hi people! Joke of the day: Why doesn't Gannon use the internet? Because it has too many Links (Ha ha ha)!**

**Disclaimer****: never will **

"Where do we go?" I whined.

_Well, you go to Faron spring of course! _Hyllia said.

"Can you get us to Faron spring? Quickly?" Midna asked.

"Fine. Fly!"

I kicked off the ground. Midna got on my shoulders and I grabbed Link.

"Man, you're heavy. How many bricks do you have in your pocket?" I asked Midna. For someone who is really small, she was extremely heavy.

"I'll go on a diet," Midna suggested.

"I was joking. Sorry."

I flew on, nearly dropped Link (he was almost as heavy as Midna), and finally, reached Faron spring.

Instead of a spirit, and scattered light thing was in the center of the spring.

"Heroes," it said. "I am what is left of my former self: Faron the light spirit."

"This drape of shadows is called Twilight." He said

"Go figure," I muttered.

"In this twilight, those who lived in the light become as mere spirits it is a place where the dark ones and evil creatures dwell." Faron continued, ignoring me. "There are certain creatures that have stolen light form me. Please find them. I give this to you now, so that you can get my light back,"

He made a small thing, like a honeycomb, but not. It was a Vessel of Light.

We said our thanks, or I did. Link couldn't say anything other than Bow-Wow.

We walked along the roads until I found one of the grossest things in this game.

"Eww, a bug!" I screamed. "Fly."

I got out of reach of the disgusting thing.

"Kill it!" Midna hollered.

"I can't!"

"Why?"

"I am too afraid of it to step on it!"

_Should we tell her?_

_NO Nayru! Don't say it! Let Midna tell her! Let Midna tell her!_

"Wow. You are stupid. You have that sword, FOR KILLING!" She yelled.

_SHE TOLD HER! SHE TOLD HER!_

This is going to be a long bug hunt.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx One long ass bug hunt later... xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"That took FOREVER!" I said.

Link had just killed the last bug WITH HIS MOUTH. I really hope they taste better than they look, because Link is going to have a hard time getting that taste out of his mouth.

Once the light was in the vessel, we were teleported back to Faron spring.

"Thank you heroes." Faron said. Now that he has his light back, he looked like a lemur, or a squirrel. To this day, I am still not sure.

"I'll start with Link." He turned towards Link. "The Twilight is gone from my realm. Look at yourself. Do you see any changes?"

Link looked at himself and gasped. He wasn't a wolf any more, but he was wearing a strange green thing.

"Look at your awakened form. The green tunic that is your garb once belonged to the ancient hero chosen by the gods. His power is yours. His is the true power that slept within you." Faron continued. "In the land covered in twilight, where people roam as spirits, you were transformed into a blue-eyed beast. That was a sign. It was a sign that the powers of the chosen one rest within you and that they are awakening. Your name is Link. You are the hero chosen by the gods."

Faron turned towards me. "Michelle, you proven your strength to host the Golden Goddesses. You were the only one who refused the Twilight, even if it cost you your life. You have figured out some of your powers, but more are still to come. You may find one after I leave. Oh, as a gift, I took away the sewage smell." Faron disappeared.

I smelt myself (that was an awkward sentence). I smelt like a strawberry cheesecake.

I looked at Link. He was SO handsome in his hero suit.

"How did the bugs taste?" I asked him, trying to distract myself from his gorgeous blue eyes.

"I want to cut my tongue out, just so I don't have to taste this again," He said.

"I'd give you mouthwash, but I don't have an-WTH!"

A bottle of extra-minty mouthwash appeared in my hand.

_Which one of you did it? _

_I did. _Nayru said

_Link will thank you._

_You can summon anything from your world or ours._

_Thanks_

"Alright, this is how you use mouthwash. You don't swallow it. You swish it around your mouth and spit it out. Got it?"

"Yes. Give me it please!"

I handed Link the bottle. After the drained the bottle (it took about thirty minutes) it disappeared.

"Michelle, I just might kiss you!" He said. "Wait. Did I just say that out loud?"

"Yes," I giggled.

"Lets go," He said awkwardly.

_He totally likes you_

_We are just friends. He was just really happy that I gave him mouthwash._

_He likes you! He likes you! _

_SHUT UP DIN!_

"Here," I said. I gave Link the Ordon sword and wooden shield.

"Thanks," He said. "I promise to get you another weapon later."

"Thank you."

We walked along until we came across a certain man that I call Mr. I-am-only-in-the-game-because-the-game-producers-couldn't-think-of-a-better-way-to-get-a-certain-item-that-you-will-need-in-the-upcoming-temple.

"Hey! People! Come over here!" He shouted.

I groaned. I would've just left him there, if he didn't have what we need.

"Hey. My name is Coro, and I need more people to buy from my shop. So, here you go!" Coro gave Link a lantern.

"It is full of lantern oil, so, try and light those sticks. You know, the ones under the pot."

Link lit the fire.

"Good, tell everyone about my shop!"

We said our thanks, then quickly left.

"That guy is more annoying than Talo and Alex combined!" I said.

"I am not going to argue that one."

We kept walking until we found yet ANOTHER distraction.

"Oh great. Bublins!"

"Do you have a weapon?"

"I have fire!"

"Then light your hand up!"

_Din, fire. Please._

_Say sorry._

_For what?_

_For telling me to shut up._

_Do you want me to die?_

_No._

_Then give me fire!_

My hand caught on fire. It scared the bublins out of their wits. As they froze in shock, Link killed them.

"That was easy."

"Don't talk. It will get harder as we go along," I paused. "I think I know where we need to go."

We kept walking.

"Watch out for the monkey," I said. I knew what was going to happen next.

"What monkey?"

Then, a monkey with a rose behind her ear went up and took Link's lantern.

"That one."

"Hey, that thing took your lantern!" Midna said, coming out of Link's shadow. "Follow her, and get your lantern back!"

We followed the monkey through the bog. Then, we were out. I thought she could drop the lantern then but she still had it and kept walking.

Strangely, she wanted us to follow her.

We followed her for thirty minutes, then she looked up, dropped the lantern, and left.

"Hey, it is out of oil," Link said. "That stupid, nasty little monkey used it until the oil was gone."

"I can get you more."

"How?"

I looked at my hand.

"Lantern oil."

A bottle of lantern oil appeared in my hand.

"Here." I gave Link the oil. The bottle disappeared after he pored all of it into the lantern.

"Thank you."

"Welcome."

I looked up.

"We are at the temple."


	7. Chapter 7: Monkeys and more

**Hi people! I am feeling really nice ****today, so I am posting another chapter!**

**Disclaimer****: I really don't have enough money to own Zelda**

"Wow," Link said, looking up.

The temple was quite pretty, if you like tree-filled, moss-colored buildings.

I started walking forward.

"Wait," Link said. He grabbed my shoulder and pulled me back.

"What," I said.

"Spiderweb," Link said, pointing right in front of me.

I looked. Sure enough, there was a web.

"Burn it."

Link took out his lantern and burnt the web down.

"I know this temple," I said, looking around.

"Then lead me and Midna through it."

We walked through. I have played this temple many times and I knew the turns by heart. When we go to a certain room, I was met with a little, okay, large surprise.

"ARRAGAHRHA!" I jumped behind Link.

"What?"

"S..sp...SPIDER!" I screamed.

Okay, maybe you aren't afraid of spiders, but after you have seen this one, you will be so scared that you would wet your pants. I mean, it was the size of an average human being.

"Good Goddesses, that spider is HUGE!" Link said.

"Kill it please!"

Link took out his sword and killed it. After it was dead, it turned black, and blew up, leaving behind a blue rupee, which Link picked up.

_Wait, you are afraid of spiders? _Hyllia asked

_You are in my head. I thought you already knew that._

_Oh. Silly us. _Nayru said

_Just give me the heads up when you sense a spider around._

_How do we do that? _Faore asked.

_Din could light my hand on fire._

_Got it. _

Link walked next to me then, just so he could protect me from spiders. Then, Din noticed a spider right above us.

However instead of lighting my hand on fire, she made me grab his hand.

"What the heck," He said, looking down.

I looked up.

"Spider!" I said, yanking my hand away from his.

_DIN! What the hell was that for?_

_I (he he he) thought it would (he ha) be funny (ha ha ha) if you did that instead._

_Now he thinks I'm a total loon. Thanks a lot._

After I finished my talk with the Goddess of Embarrassing the Crap out of Me, Link had killed the spider.

"Why did you grab my hand?" Link asked. He wasn't creeped out, just mildly curious.

"I told Din to light my hand on fire when she senses a spider around. Instead, since you were right next to me, she made me grab your hand," I said.

"Okay Michelle. You and your crazy goddesses (no offense) can hold my hand when ever you get scared."

"You're making fun of me," I said, pouting a little, but with a smile on my face.

"No. I am much to frightened to tease someone who can fly, create fire out of thin air and summon anything."

"Now you are making fun of me."

"Okay, I am."

I waked him over the shoulder (lightly). We continued walking.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I know this room," I said.

"If it has that weird monkey that slaps his bottom every single second, lets go and beat the crap out of him," Link said.

"Only one way to find out," I pushed open the door.

That stupid monkey was there, on top of pillars. He had a boomerang in his hand and was dropping evil man-eating plants (baba serpents) on the ground.

"You take care of Ook. I will get the serpents!" I told Link.

Link went to attack the monkey.

_Din, is there a way to light my body on fire?_

_FINE. But, you can't yell at me for a whole hour._

_Deal. _

My whole body erupted in flames. All I had to do is jump on the serpents and they died.

Only one baba serpent a least got to bite me, but by then, Link already beat Ook and got the Gale Boomerang and he threw his new toy and killed it for me.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I could use a potion."

"Well, here," Link handed me a bottle of red potion.

"Thanks."

I brought it to my mouth and my eyes widened in surprise. It tasted like cherries.

I stopped drinking when I was healed.

"What next?" Link asked.

"We need to find and rescue some monkeys."

We kept walking, going through rooms, and fighting spiders and plants.

Then, we stumbled on a room with a captive monkey.

He was in a cage with those stupid plants and spiders around him.

It took FOREVER because everything kept re-spawning. When we finally DID kill everything, we were out of breath and totally energy deprived.

"How do (pant) we (pant pant) get that (gimme water) monkey down?" Link asked.

"You (Nayru, I need some water) roll into (here you go) the pillar to (your welcome) get the monkey (pant) down."

This is going to take FOREVER!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx One long ass monkey hunt later...xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Finally!"

We have rescued EVERY LAST MONKEY from the temple. Since the bridge has broken down, all the monkeys went to the strings that held the bridge together and waited for us to jump.

"Wait," I said and I pulled Link back.

"What?"

"If you mess up your jump, you will be falling to your death."

"Do you have another way to get to the other side?"

"Dude, you are talking to the girl with four goddesses in her head."

"Oh."

"Fly!"

I kicked off the ground, grabbed Link, and flew to the other side.

"If you could do that, why save those monkeys?" Link asked. "It was a waste of time."

"It is called being a decent person."

"You win."

"Come on. We have battle this boss and get something."

Link unlocked the door and we stepped in.

The door locked behind us and Diababa rose from a hole in the ground.

"How do you kill this thing!" Link shouted over Diababa's roaring.

"You need to hit it with your new boomerang and throw bombes into his mouth."

"Got it!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Diababa screeched as Link finished him off.

"Good job," I told Link.

"You throw really well," Link told me. During the boss fight, I used the boomerang. If you think that is awesome, think again. When the boomerang came back, it sometimes hit the back of my head.

"Thanks." I noticed something where Diababa died. "Look."

Link and I went towards it. It was a Fused Shadow piece.

Midna appeared out of Link's shadow. "This is what I am looking for. Thank you." Midna took the Fused Shadow piece and god knows how she stored it.

"Come on, lets go back outside." Midna created a portal and we teleported out of this temple.

"What do we do now?" Link asked.

"Well, we have to go back into the Twilight and free Eldin."


	8. Chapter 8: Eldin and kids

**Hi people! I am will not update till next week. It will come up the same day as the second chapter of Hero of Winds comes up. Thanks to **Dreaming of Death **for the good reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda. **

"Wait, we have to go back into the Twilight?"

I nodded my head.

"Fine, but we haven't eaten in a day and I think BOTH of us are hungry." Link said.

To prove his point, my stomach let out a large growl. I blushed.

"See."

"Okay, but I am making lunch." I sat down on the ground. "Plates."

Three plated appeared.

"Forks and knives."

Three forks and knives appeared.

"Steak."

Three steaks appeared.

"What is a steak?" Link asked.

"Meat. Hey, Midna!" I said.

Midna appeared. "What?"

"Want lunch?"

"Yes please."

We ate our steaks.

"I wish we had steaks in my world," Midna said wistfully.

"This is not half of it Midna. For dinner, I'll make barbecue chicken."

"What is bar-ba-key?"

"You'll find out."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Where is the next wall of Twilight?" I asked.

"Right in front of you." Link said.

I actually used my eyes.

"Oops. Silly me."

"Ready?" Midna appeared.

"Ready," Link and I said.

Midna took into the Twilight. Link turned back into a wolf and I, well, stayed the same.

"Can you fly us to Eldin?" Midna asked.

_Can you loose some weight? _Hyllia asked.

"Sure," I said _Stop being rude guys. _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We arrived at the spring.

Eldin looked like Faron without his light.

"Heroes." Eldin. "Here you go! Save me!"

We got another vessel of light.

I groaned. I hate bug hunting.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Another long ass bug hunt later...xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Finally." I said.

I knew I had to get Link another bottle of mouthwash after this.

Once again, we were back at the spring.

Eldin looked like a bird,and said one f*cking thing that we already knew.

"O great heroes chosen by the gods. The dark power you seek lies in the sacred grounds of the proud mountain dwellers. But already those grounds have been defiled, draped in shadow and seeded with evil. You must go to those sacred grounds and cleanse them."

Eldin disappeared.

I looked at Link.

"Do you need mouthwash?"

"Yesyesyesyes!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Where do we go now?" Link asked.

"Death mountain. But, we should go back to Kakariko Village first." When we were bug hunting, we hunted in Kakariko.

"Got it."

We went to Kakariko. Renado, Luda, Barnes (yes, his name sounds like barn), and all the Ordon children except for Ilia was there.

"Michelle!"

Alex cam running over and tackled me with a bear hug.

"You came for me," she said. "I thought Colin was wrong. He said you and Link will come for us. I didn't believe him. You always said I was annoying."

"Hush up Alex. This is why I think you are annoying: You talk TOO MUCH!"

Alex laughed. I missed her so much.


	9. Chapter 9: To the Temple we go

**Hi people! The Goddesses are quiet for this chapter. I will make them talk in the next one. Thanks to **Dreaming of Death **for the good reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda. **

"So, you are the couple that Colin keeps talking about," Renado said, sitting down on a his couch. We had finished our talk with the kids.

"Yes, but we are not dating," Link said.

"Okay, what is it that you need?"

"We need to get to death mountain," I said.

"I am afraid that what you seek, is not possible," Renado said.

"Why?"

"The Gorons have been acting strange lately. No one can go up there."

"There has to be a way," Link said.

"Gorons are fans of wrestling. I have only known one person who has beaten them," Renado said.

"Who?"

"Mayor Bo of Ordon." Link's jaw dropped. I, however, wasn't surprised. Mayor Bo is extremely fat. It is no wonder how he beet them.

"Thank you Renado. We will depart to Ordon immediately." Link grabbed my hand (yes!) and took me outside.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Home sweet home," Link said.

We had found Epona so we could get to Ordon fast.

"Lets go see the mayor."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Link! Michelle! There you are!"

We had just entered the Mayor's house.

"Have you found the children?"

Link and I nodded.

"Excellent! What about my daughter? Is she okay?"

Link told the story, leaving out the Twilight, Midna, and the Goddesses.

"I see, so Ilia is not with the other children. And you need to get to Death Mountain. I will teach you how to wrestle, Link." Mayor Bo said. He whispered something to Link. They then went to another room.

Mayor Bo was the first one to come out. To my horror, he was shirtless.

"Um, I don't like wrestling, so I am going to wait outside," I said, trying not to gag. I got up from a seat.

That was when Link came out, shirtless.

"On second thought, I love wrestling. I am going to stay and watch." I sat back down on the chair.

Link rolled his eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Now that you know how to wrestle, this is how I really beat the gorons." Bo gave Link the Iron boots. "Now don't tell anyone."

Link and I nodded, said our thanks, and left.

"Should we tell the others about their children?" I asked Link.

"Sounds good to me."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry about the cut. It was SO boring talking to the parents.

Now, where was I?

Oh, yes.

We traveled to Kakariko. We met up with Renado, then left for the mountain. Link wrestled with gorons as I flew out of their reach and scouted ahead.

After beating those gorons, we met up with Gor Goron, or what ever his name is (I will refer to him as he, just in case I am wrong).

"So, you two need to get to the mountain." He said.

Link and I nodded.

"Okay. Wrestling contest! If you win, you can go to the mountain. If you loose, you leave and never come back."

At the sound of wrestling, I did a silent shout of happiness in my head. Link was going to be shirtless, again!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Link just beat that stupid goron.

"Excellent." He said. "You can go to the mountains."


	10. Chapter 10: Short Temple

**Hi people! This is a short one. Thanks for reading! Thanks to **Dreaming of Death **for the good reviews!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't**

_Holy. Link is HOT when he is shirtless. _Faore said.

_He is always hot. Please only talk to me when you give me advice. _

_FINE!_

"So, Do we just go?" Link asked.

"Yes." I said.

We headed into the temple.

"You know, I can fly you over the hard parts," I said. Okay, I was really looking for an excuse to touch him.

"Okay."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Nice bow."

Link just got the bow and 30 arrows.

"Here," He gave me a bow. "You will need it more than me. I also did promise to give you a weapon."

"Thanks." I have always loved archery when I was little. I was also really good at it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, this is the boss room."

We, obviously, were at the boss room.

"Okay. Before we go in this is the strategy for this boss. You distract him while not getting yourself killed. I will shoot the gem on his forehead. Then, when he is down, you will hit him with your sword. Got it?"

Link nodded.

"Good. Lets go!"

We entered the room. Fyrus broke his chains, and the battle began.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"How do you shoot like that?"

We have just beat Fryus.

"Practice." I noticed something. "Look."

Another Fused Shadow piece was where Fyrus had fallen. Midna collected it, and we left.

"So, what do we do now?" Link asked.

"We need to save Lanayru, then I will tell you the rest."


	11. Chapter 11: Princes, Queans, and Ilia

**Hi people! I hope you like it! Thanks for reading! Thanks to **Dreaming of Death **for the good reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I don't even have enough money to own it.**

"Link. Link. Link, are you listening to me?" I asked, waving my hand in front of his face. He was pale and he was staring off in to space.

"Did you see her?"

"Who? Link, you look like you have seen a gho-oh! I know you have seen!"

"Who?" Link turned around.

"Quean Rutela." As soon as I said this, I quickly covered my mouth. I wasn't supposed to know that.

"Quean who?"

"What did she say to you?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"She said to save her son. If we do, she will give us something that will help us breath underwater."

"Okay. First, lets save Lanayru, then Prince Rhys," I, once again, covered my mouth.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, this is the last gate of Twilight?" Link asked.

"What do you think?"

He didn't answer that one.

"Ready?" Midna appeared.

"Ready." Link and I said.

We entered the Twilight. Link, once again, turned back into a wolf.

We found Lanayru's spring and got another vessel of light.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey! Where is the last bug?" Midna asked. We had found all except one.

"Oh god." I moaned.

"What is wrong?"

We traveled back to a large lake where we found the first bug and found the bug we were looking for. It was 360 times as big as the other ones.

I puked. This thing was grosser in real life.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Thank you."

We had defeated the disgusting thing. Link turned back human, and Lanayru was back to normal.

"Link, I want to show you something. Something about the past."

Lanayru showed Link something. I don't know what he saw, but I saw tears form in his eyes.

When it was done, Lanayru vanished and Link hugged me close. I mean, I'm not complaining, but something was wrong.

"Promise me that you will never leave me. Promise me that you won't get yourself killed," He said quietly.

"I promise, Link. I promise."

Link held me closer.

_Aww... _

_Din, you are pushing your luck. _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, what do we do now?"

Midna appeared.

"Well, the next and last part of the Fused Shadow is in the Water temple, and that Quean said she will give us something to help us breath underwater. So, lets save her son."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We found Prince Rhys at Telma's bar.

We also found Ilia, but, fortunately (for me), she didn't remember me or Link.

We talked to Telma, and we all agreed to take Prince Rhys to Kakariko.

Sadly, Ilia had to come with us.

Link and I rode on Epona, while Telma, Ilia, and Prince Rhys rode in a carriage pulled by a different horse. We were attacked by bublins five times. I killed them, while Link rode on, steering the other horse in the right direction.

After what seemed like forever, we arrived at Kakariko.

Renado looked after the patient, and Prince Rhys was getting better.

Link and I left the house.

"Look." He said.

A little far away, the ghost of Quean Rutela stood there.

"Do you see her?"

"Yes."

We followed her to the grave of the Zora King. She gave Link the Zora armor.

"Goodbye Link. Goodbye Your Highness." Rutela disappeared.

"Why did she call me that?" I asked Link.

"I think it is because she saw the Goddess Nayru in you."

"Nice. Lets go to the temple in the morning."


	12. Chapter 12: Zant

**Hi people! Thanks for reading! Thanks to **Dreaming of Death **for the good reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I don't even have enough money to own it.**

I woke up this morning, screaming.

Link ran in.

"Whats wrong! Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine. I think an alarm clock went off in my head."

"I think the goddesses woke you up."

_Which one of you did it? _

_All of us. Good morning!_

_I might just kill you. _

"So, lets go to the temple." Link said. He put on his Zora tunic, and we left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On the way there, we ran into a bit of trouble.

I was tied up by bublins and thrown into a lake. I thought I would die. But, to my surprise, I was breathing. I could breath underwater!

When Link finally came in after me, I was looking bored.

"Can you please get me out of these ropes? They are very uncomfortable." I told Link.

He laughed, and cut me free.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zora's domain was beautiful.

Pearls lined the walls. Colorful fish darted out of our way. Zoras swam all around.

We asked one where the temple is.

"Go straight then take a left," She said.

We thanked her, then left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I hated this temple.

When I played it, I always got lost. Fortunately, I had a GPS in my head, so I can navigate the temple easily.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I hate this boss.

It used to scare the livings out of me. But, I can't look like a coward in front of Link, can I?

_Eww, what the hell is that thing?_

_It is Morpheel, idiot. Give me helpful advice. NOW!_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We finally killed Morpheel. We got the last Fused Shadow piece, and Midna telleported us to Lanayru's lake.

We took one last look at Lanayru's lake, then turned around.

Zant stood in front of us.

He waved his arms, and the world converted to Twilight. He threw Link against a rock.

"You still live. How astonishing. No wonder some call you "hero". But this is truly a bittersweet reunion. Truly! For I fear this is the last time I will see you alive!" Zant said.

He started to gather power. He was going to kill Link.

"NO!" I yelled, throwing myself in front of him. A red force field protected me. Zant laughed, then smacked me across the face. I layer down next to Link, trying to not black out. Then Midna appeared.

She was about to yell at Zant, but he caught her, then easily took the fused shadow pieces from her.

"Did you honestly mean to take an ancient and withered power like this and turn it against me? You are a foolish traitor, Midna. Why do you defy your king?" He said.

"You will never be my king. The Fused Shadow has more power than you can ever possibly have," Midna spat.

"How dare you?! Are you implying that my power is our old magic? Now THAT is a joke! This power is granted to me by my god! It is the magic of the King of Twilight, and you WILL respect it! My Midna. Did you forget? That beast and girl are one of the light dwellers who oppressed our people. No matter how much you may desire otherwise, you will never be more than a shadow in their world. You cannot consort with their kind! But if we can make their world ours, Midna. Light and darkness will meet at last. Our tribe will take back their realm and sweet darkness will blot out this harsh light! And that, Midna, is why I need you. Not just for me, but for all of our people. Lend me your power."

"I would rather die," Midna said.

"That can be arranged."

Lanayru appeared, Zant left, the world converted back to light, and Midna was hurt.


	13. Chapter 13: Midna and the Sword

**Hi people! Thanks for reading! Wait... What is this? I have over 1000 views (screams happily)! Thanks to all my readers. I hope you like this story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda. **

"Midna! Are you okay?"

I ran to Midna's side, and picked her up. She was all white, except her hair.

"I'm really not okay," She said.

"Now, stay alive until we can save you. Think of those strange things you want me to make you. Barbecue. Buffalo. All of those weird things." I cradled her like a baby.

"I'll try to stay alive."

"Good."

I walked over to Link.

"Wake up. Wake up Link." I got an idea. I summoned the horn Link woke me up with. I covered Midna's ears, and blew the horn. Link got up, fast.

_Did you see his face when you woke him up?_

_Yes. It was priceless. _

"You can yell at me later Link. Right now we need to save Midna." I place Midna on his back, picked him up, then flew to Hyrule.

"Alright. We need to walk the rest of the way so people don't gawk at the flying girl." I said when we got there.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Princess Zelda."

We had entered the castle. We suffered through people at Telma's bar, who, by the way, are ass holes. And don't get me started on the secret passageway to the castle. That thing is crawling with spiders and other things that scare the livings out of me.

So, anyway, we finally entered Zelda's bedroom. This time, she was changing, and we had to wait outside for twenty minutes before we could save Midna.

"Zelda," Midna said. "Please. Save my world. Tell Link and Michelle where the Mirror of Twilight is. Save my people."

"You can do it yourself, Midna. Take this." A bright light filled the room. Zelda was gone, and Midna was back to normal.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, what do we do now?" Midna asked. We were outside. Apparently, when Zelda saved Midna's live, Midna could now go into the light world without a problem. Also, after we left Hyrule Castle, a yellow force field protected it.

"Link needs to get the Master Sword. I know where it is."

"I still can't believe Zelda sacrificed herself for me," Midna said for the millionth time.

"Midna. I will give you barbecue chicken if you be quiet."

"Deal."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This is where the Master sword lies."

We beat that stupid test, then found the pedestal. When Link approached, he turned back into a human, then he dramatically pulled the sword out of it's pedestal. Then he walked over to me, and hugged me.

"Hello to you too," I stammered.

"You have a bruise," He said, touching my cheek. I winced.

"I'll be okay."

"Okay lovebirds!" Midna called. "I have something to show you.

_Can I kill her now?_

_NO! _

We walked over to her.

"This," She said, holding out her hand. I black crystal stood in her hand. "Is a shadow crystal. Link, using this, you can switch into wolf form whenever you want."

"Thanks Midna." He said half-heartedly. He walked away.

"You owe me big time, Midna. I was having a moment!"

"Sorry."

I walked over to Link.

"So. What do we do now?" He asked me.

"Well, we need to find the Mirror of Twilight. Along the way, we should repair Ilia's memory."


	14. Chapter 14: Ilia's memory

**Hi people! Thanks to all my readers. I hope you like this story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda. **

"Can I ask you something, Michelle?" Link looked at me.

"Yeah."

"Can we repair Ilia's memory first?"

"Why?" I asked, trying not to sound angry.

"She was a good friend, I want to help her."

"Okay." I stood up, trying not to cry. "When her memory returns, I promise not to get in the way."

"That is what you think? Why don't I tell you about the vision Lanayru showed me."

I sat down, and Link took my hand.

"We were standing on a hill. You stood on my right and Ilia on my left. Ilia's eyes went blank. She stabbed you in the back, and," He chocked up. "And you were dead. I killed Ilia, and held you in my arms and cried. Then, I looked up, and saw the Triforce. My eyes went blank, and I carried you to it. I think I was going to wish for you back."

Tears formed in my eyes.

"You don't need to know the rest, for that part wasn't important. Lanayru said that Ilia stabbing you and me stabbing Ilia represented the war over the Triforce. Your death represented the amount of lives lost. Me crying over you represented all the sadness the war caused. All the pain."

The tears came down, and Link brushed them away.

"I can't loose you, Michelle," Link got closer. "You mean everything to me."

I swear he was about to kiss me. I wasn't going to stop him, too.

"Aww..." Midna said.

"Midna! You dirty, nasty, ermph." Link quickly covered my mouth.

"What would you like, Midna?" Link said. He said it so that you hear the venom underneath it..

"I was just thinking that we should go to Kakariko. That way you can rest, then fix Ilia's memory, then rest, then go to the Mirror of Twilight." Midna said.

"Actually, that isn't a bad idea. I forgive you, a little bit."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The kids came running to us.

"Michelle!" Alex hollered. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. Thank you."

"Did you get me a present?"

"That was rude. Maybe I shouldn't have come after you."

"I'm kidding." She laughed. "_I_ bought a present for you and Link."

Her present turned out to be a larger quiver for me and the Hylian shield for Link.

"I spent all my rupees on them." She said shyly.

"Thanks kid." Link ruffled her hair.

"Link. Michelle. I have a favor to ask of you."

We turned around. Renado was standing behind us.

"I want you to give this to Telma," He said, handing us a letter. "It tells her that I'm not interested."

"Why don't you tell her yourself?" I asked.

"She is really nice, and I don't have the heart to tell her." He said.

"Fine," I said, taking the letter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We saw the tears form in Telma's eyes.

"Ok Renado. We can still be friends," I heard her whisper. She looked up. "Why didn't he tell me himself?"

"He didn't have the heart. He thinks you are really nice."

"Oh."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, you are saying that this will help Ilia regain her memory?"

After three days, we found the horse charm.

"Yes."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hello, what is this?" Ilia asked.

Link gave her the horse charm.

"I... I knew you once... Yes... This feels so familiar... The scent of hay... Long ago... When we were young, you and I... You were always there... You were always beside me, Link. This gift was meant for you. It was something I wanted to give you before you left on your journey."

"I remember everything." She said. "Oh Link! You came for me!" She hugged him, which made me tense up.

She looked at me. "Oh, Michelle. You don't need to help Link anymore." She turned towards Link. "I understand that you have a mission to complete. I will wait here, then we can be together!" She squealed and hugged Link tighter.

_I am beginning to hate that girl._

_I know Din, I know. _

"Actually," Link said. "I have something to tell you."

"Oh, I know." She said

"You do?"

"Of corse! I knew you loved me from the start. We can be together now."

"That wasn't it, Ilia."

Ilia drew back. "What is it then?"

"I don't love you. I love Michelle." The words hit her hard.

"No. MICHELLE!"

I looked at her.

"You... You... YOU TOOK MY LINK AWAY FROM ME!" Ilia yelled, tears streaming down her face.

"Link is not yours. He can make his own choices." I said calmly.

_So true. Can I burn her up now? _

_NO! As tempting as that offer is, no. _

"Wait, Link," She turned towards him. "Did she say that she loves you?"

"I was going to."

"You don't love him." Ilia said. "You are just using him to get famous."

Finally I had enough. I punched her.

"Ilia, you need to stop." I said. "You need to go outside and calm down. NOW!"

Ilia ran outside.

"Michelle,"

Link took my shoulder.

"Do... Do... Do you love me?" He asked.

"Yes Link. I've always loved you."

He cupped my face in his hands and kissed me.


	15. Chapter 15: Rest

**Hi people! Thanks to all my readers. I hope you like this story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda. **

My three-day break from saving the world rocked, other than the last day.

After confessing our love for each other, we decided to spend some 'quality time' together.

On the first day, as a 'date', Link took me to Endin spring for a picnic.

"So, did I do everything right?" He asked me. I told him about dates in my world. The poor boy was trying to do the same thing, starting with a picnic.

"Link, you were always doing it right," I said. He got a little closer.

"Oh, sorry to interrupt."

Alex was standing behind us.

"Alex!" we yelled.

"Sorry Link. You forgot this." She handed him a brown box. "You left it at the house you guys were staying at."

"Oh thank you." He said taking the box. "I forgive you."

"Thanks. Bye." She skipped away.

"What's the box for?" I asked.

"I bought it from Renado, after he made it for me," He gave me the box. "Open it."

The gift turned out to be a diamond necklace.

"Oh, thank you, Link." I kissed him.

"Here, turn around."

He put the necklace on me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The second day, we went around Kakariko.

We visited the Gorons, who offered us the best tasting rocks and many fruits. We told them that the rocks looked good, but they would break our teeth. So, they just gave us the fruits. They were sour, so Alex would love them. She loves sour fruits.

Since we didn't like them, we gave them to her. We offered some to Ilia, but she huffed am puffed and blew the house down. I'm just kidding. She threw a hissy fit and walked away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The third day was our last good day.

The kids decided that they want to mess with us. The girls (Alex, Beth, and Luda) made daisy chains and put them on me. Link was being covered in leaves. When they were done, we looked like something out of my mother's garden.

We then chased them around the the village and held them down 'till they shouted "Uncle!"

But what started the bad part of the final day you ask, it was Ilia.

Link and I were in our bedroom, kissing, when Ilia walked in on us.

"Oh, Sorry to bother you." Ilia smirked, not sounding sorry at all.

"What do you want?" Link asked tiredly.

"Oh, I just wanted to tell Michelle that her parents are going to be here tomorrow." She did an evil laugh, then left.

"Oh know." Link moaned.

"What? My parents aren't that bad. Right?" I asked him.

"Your parents don't like me." He said. "If they find out that we love each other, they are going to go crazy."

"Why don't they like you?"

"I don't know."

"Alright, Lets pack up and leave."

"Yeah, lets also leave a note for Renado, so he knows we have left."

We packed up, then left.


	16. Chapter 16: The Mirror is Gone!

**Hi people! Thanks to all my readers, especially purplepanic. I hope you like this story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda. **

"So, where do we start?" I asked Midna.

"The Mirror of Twilight is in the Arbiter's Grounds in the Gerudo Desert."

I groaned.

"What is it?"

"You know how I know the strategy for every boss?"

"Yeah?"

"The boss scares the living daylights out of me."

"I'll protect you." Link put his arm around my shoulder.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We arrived at the Gerudo Desert.

"Link, there is something I need to tell you," Midna said.

We looked at her.

"Link, you know how you saw the Interlopers trying to take the Triforce, and the Light spirits expelled them from your world."

Link nodded.

"What do you think happened to the magic wielders who tried to rule the Sacred Realm? They were banished. They were chased across the sacred lands of Hyrule and driven into another realm by the goddesses."

"I am a descendent from them."

"We will still help you Midna," I said. "You are our friend."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I lay on the floor crying. I was at the edge of a room. A sword held by ropes were in the center in the room.

"Michelle. It can't be the boss fight already. What are you so afraid of? It is just a sword." Link said.

"I.. I... for...got...that...the...mini...boss...is...is..." I said between tears.

"Is who?"

"D... D... Death... Death Sword." I said, shaking. This boss scares me more than any other boss in the game, other than a certain boss that we will meet later. "A... Gerudo... named... Gannon... used... Death... Sword... to... kill... the... other... Gerudos."

"Oh. So, we won't fight Death Sword. We will go around him and not cut the ropes."

"No... No... You... have... to... fight... him."

"Okay."

He cut the rope, the fight between Death Sword and Link began, and I fainted.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"He is dead, Michelle. Wake up."

I woke up and found out that I was in Link's arms.

"We need to continue," I got up and steadied myself.

"Come on," I said shakily. "I know the way."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We fought our way to the Mirror chamber, and got the spinner on the way.

We were now at the boss room.

"Link," I said. "I'll fly over the boss and distract him so we can beat him."

We entered, and the battle between Stallord.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stallord crumbled to the ground.

We entered the Mirror Chamber.

The trouble was, there was no mirror.

"Wait, we came all this way, to find out that the Mirror of Twilight is gone?" Link said, appalled.

"I know where they are," I said.

"There is more than one?"

"No. Zant broke the Mirror of Twilight. I know where the three shards are. We have to hurry to get them, unless you want a boring conversation from the old sages."

We ran out of the building.


	17. Chapter 17: Before the Temple

**Hi people! Wait, I have 20 reviews! I will post some every time I post a chapter now!**

**purplepanic: **"Tasting rocks." Haha good chapter!

**Dreaming of Death:** Enjoyable. I think your character is well-delevoped and... I look forward to your next chapter and currently have this story saved to my favorites.

**Also, thanks to mermaidouou, darth jennab, and darklink517. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda. **

"So, where do we go?" Link asked me.

"I think we go back to Faron woods. Midna?"

She looked at me. "Yes?"

"Can you teleport us to Faron woods?"

"But I am hungry!" Midna complained, sounding like a two-year-old.

"We will have buffalo wings for dinner, if you teleport us to Faron woods," I said.

"Deal."

She created a shadow portal and we left the Gerudo desert.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, what do we do now?" Link asked.

"We are going to rest. Before dinner, I am going to take a bath."

"Why."

"I stink like crazy."

"Okay."

I found a river, and started to take my bath. The water was cold, but in a good way. I mean, I was in a desert. I felt really good to be cold again. I jumped around and stayed underwater for a few minutes, looking for shells. I found a large one that I think Jane would like. She is crazy about the water.

After a while, I decided to have a talk with the Godesses. I mean, I haven't talked to them in a while.

_So, what are we going to do? _Nayru asked.

_Well, tonight, we are going to rest. Then, we are going to the Temple of Time. _

_Oh. _Hyllia said. _Wait..._

_What? Hyllia, is there something wrong?_

_Did you sense that?_

_Sense what?_

_I feel it too! _Faore squealed.

_What is going on?_

_Someone is here. _Nayru said.

_Din, get ready to shoot fireballs at that person._

_Got it._

Link came tumbling out of the woods.

I quickly dove into a patch of seaweed.

"LINK!" I yelled, horrified that he saw me naked. "I know we are dating, but you are not ready to see me naked yet!"

"Sorry. You have been gone for an hour. I had to make sure you were safe. Oh, and," He smirked. "The seaweed doesn't cover you very well."

I threw a ball of water at him, which he dodged easily. When he left, I summoned a towel, got out, and got some clothes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I waked him up the side of the head.

"And that," I said, hitting his shoulder. "Is to make sure you never do that again!"

"Sorry." He said it so sincerely, that I thought he was actually sorry. However, he is a boy. I can't be so sure. For all I know, he is going to do that again in a week or two. He looked at me with those pleading blue eyes, and I instantly forgave him.

I groaned. "Why do have to be so darn cute."

He laughed, Then pulled me into a tight hug.

Midna coughed.

"Oh, right. I have to make dinner."

I summoned a few gallons of water.

"What are those for?" Link asked.

"You haven't had these before. You are going to need it." I then summoned three plated of buffalo wings. "Dig in. It is finger food, and if you get some sauce on your clothes," I summoned wet wipes. "Use those!"

Midna was the first one to take a bite. Then, she downed a gallon of water.

"Sp... Sp... So spicy," Midna wheezed.

"Really?" I picked one up. Then another. Then another.

"If Michelle can eat them without water, maybe I can," Link took a wing, then drained his gallon. "How do you eat these without water?"

"Experience."

We played a game of "How many can you eat without drinking water." I beat them every time. My record was 14, while Link's was 8 and Midna's was 4.

When we finished, we were all very tired.

"Michelle," Link said.

"Yes?"

"Please don't make breakfast tomorrow."

I laughed, then fell asleep in his arms.


	18. Chapter 18: Temple of Time

**Hi people! As you can tell, I put the Temple of Time before I did the Snowpeak Ruins. Enjoy!**

**purplepanic: **haha awwww! Good chapter!

**MelissaMachine5000: **Omfg ilia does have sideburns I'm crying

**Also, thanks to mermaidouou, darth jennab, Dreaming of Death, and darklink517. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda. **

I woke up early this morning.

Link and Midna were still asleep.

I, once again, summoned the loud horn. They got up pretty quickly.

"Okay, you got me back. Please don't blow that horn again," Link said as he massaged his ears.

"Ha ha. Come on, we need to get to the temple. Fly!"

Midna got on my back, I grabbed Link's hand, and we went up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We landed at the entrance to the Temple of Time.

Memories came flooding back to me. The time I first got the game, the time I played this temple with Jane, the time we finally beat the boss.

When I remembered the boss, I stepped back and shivered.

Link put his arm around me.

"I will protect you," He said. Then he kissed my forehead. "Come on. Lets beat this temple."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Forget everything you think you know about how pretty the temple of time is.

It turned into a horror story. Spiderweb hung in every corner. Baby Gohmas were everywhere.

I bit back a scream, and helped Link defeat all of them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, this is the boss room."

We were standing in front of it.

I drew in a shaky breath.

"Yes," I squeaked.

We entered.

A large spider with a large yellow eye awaited us.

"Armogohma!" I cried. I then fainted.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Michelle?"

I woke up. I was laying on the hard stone floor. Link was looking at me with awe and fear.

"What happened?" I asked him. For some reason, I was very tired. It took much more energy to sit up than usual.

"How.. How...How did you do that?" Link asked.

"Do what?"

"Oh," Link took a breath. "During the battle with Armogohma, you fainted. After a while, Armogohma noticed you and it nocked me flat on the ground. I was on webs, and no matter what I did, I couldn't get out. I stared at you in horror as he got close to you.. It tried to hurt you but, there was a force field around you. But, with every hit, the force field would crack. Then, when it broke, I heard people scream no. I think they were the goddesses. Fire shot out of your heart, and Armogohma was gone."

"Okay. They went way out of control. Link, help," I was really having trouble standing up.

He picked me up in his arms.

"I promise not hurt you, if you don't hurt me," I said, drifting off to sleep.

"Michelle, stay awake." His voice was urgent and he pressed me closer. "I love you."

"Relax, I'm not dying. I love too. Wake me up in a day, Link." I passed out.


	19. Chapter 19: Snowpeak and soup

**Hi people! As you can tell, I put the Temple of Time before I did the Snowpeak Ruins. Enjoy!**

**purplepanic: **Good chapter!

**MelissaMachine5000: **Omfg ilia does have sideburns I'm crying

**ACGirlof-the-past:** Cute. My brother laughed at tge last sentence. I enjoy your storyand i hope to see a soon!

**Also, thanks to mermaidouou, darth jennab, Dreaming of Death, and darklink517. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda. **

I woke up next to Link.

I was still in his arms, but I didn't mind. For some reason, it was really cold. I snuggled closer.

However, upon my movement, Link immediately woke up.

"Your alive!" He kissed me on the lips.

"I think I told you that before I passed out."

"Sorry. It has been five days."

I sat bolt upright. "WHAT?"

"Yeah, we tried waking you up. Then, some woman who said she was Din, spoke. Her voice came out of your lips. She said that you were still recovering, and you will be up in a few days. She then told us that the next part of the Mirror of Twilight is in Snowpeak Ruins. So, that is where we are going."

"Oh," I said.

Link helped me up and started going to Snowpeak.

After a while, I summoned thick winter coats. I watched Link try and put it on for thirty minutes. After a while, I had to tell him how to put it on.

"How do the people in your world put up with these?" Link asked as he struggled with the coat.

I laughed, the continued.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We arrived at the Snowpeak.

We were both frozen to the bone.

"I think someone is in there," I stammered.

Wen went in. The smell of soup filled the ruins. It was a pretty place, but there was coughing and retching everywhere.

"There," I pointed to Yeto, a male yeti. We walked towards him.

"Hi," I said.

He looked at us.

"Uh, hello," He said.

"Do you need help?" I asked kindly.

"Uh. My wife, Yeta, is sick. Need more ingredients,' He said. "Must help her."

"May we see her?"

He pointed to the other room.

"Thanks."

We walked into the room.

"Hello," Link said.

Yeta was in bad shape.

"..."

"Are you okay?"

"No good since mirror." She said.

"Can you take us to it?" I asked.

"No feel good."

"Do you need soup?"

"Good soup. Need better though."

"What did you say?"

"Pumpkin. Cheese." She drifted off to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We know how to help."

"Uh?" Yeto said, looking at us with newfound respect.

"We will bring ingredients from our home town of Ordon. Then, you could upgrade your soup and heal your wife," Link said.

"Uh, thank you," Yeto said. He was so happy that we are helping him. I could see it in his eyes.

We left Snowpeak. This time, I flew to Ordon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx One day later... xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Alright, which one is the biggest?"

We were standing in the middle of a pumpkin field.

After a while, we decided on one.

"Now, for the goat cheese."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We were back in Snowpeak.

Yeto was so excited that we brought the stuff, that he accidentally pushed us down to get it. Then, he helped us back up and gave us some as thanks.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"How are you feeling now, Yeta?"

"Much better." she said.

"Can we ask you something?"

She nodded.

"We need to find this mirror. In the morning, can you take us to it?"

"I'll wake you up."

"Good," I said after she was asleep. "We'll have the second mirror shard by tomorrow."

"Yeah," Link said. He had just changed into pajamas, which consisted of some pants and no shirt. He pulled me close, and we both fell asleep.


	20. Chapter 20: That was easy

**Hi people! I put the boss battle in this one. Enjoy! P.S: This is a really short chapter. The next one will have more. **

**purplepanic: **Awww cute! I'm glad they haloed yeta!

**MelissaMachine5000: **Omfg ilia does have sideburns I'm crying

**ACGirlof-the-past:** I dont like it... I LOVE IT!

**Also, thanks to mermaidouou, darth jennab, Dreaming of Death, and darklink517. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda. **

Yeta shook us awake.

"Up. Up. We go to mirror."

We get up. Got. We **got **up. Sorry, the Yetis are having an affect on me.

Anyway, Link and I got dressed, and we left.

"We go third floor bedroom," Yeta said. "Come."

We hobbled along.

"First," Yeta said. "You kill monsters in rooms."

I groaned.

We headed into the nearest room.

We hacked chu chus to pieces, we slaughtered bokoblins, and killed every other monster in the room.

"Good. Next room."

We groaned. This is going to take FOREVER!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 4 rooms and another floor later... xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Finally, we got to the bedroom on the third floor.

"Look," I pointed at the third mirror shard.

I shouldn't have done that.

Yeta looked where I pointed. Her eyes turned glassy.

"Pretty... Pretty mirror... uh... Mine... uh ... NO TAKE MIRROR!"

"Dammit."

Yeta turned into Blizzeta.

"Nice going Michelle," Link grumbled.

"HEY! At least I know how to beat her."

"How?"

"I will shoot fireballs at her."

"Fine."

The battle began. I completely melted her, so the battle didn't take long.

"Well, that was easy," Link said.

I imagined myself pressing one of those buttons that say "that was easy." Ha, I love modern technology.

Just then, Yeto ran past us, knocking us down. He held is wife in his arms, and she coughed. She was alive.

"She no sick anymore," Yeto looked at us. "Uh, thanks."

"Your welcome."

Yeta woke up. Midna quickly stored the Mirror shard.

"Thank you."

"You may stay night," Yeta said. "As thanks."

We said thanks, then went to our room.

"So, where is the last piece?" Link asked me.

"I don't remember."


	21. Chapter 21: Skyloft

**Hi people! Just READ IT!**

**purplepanic: **Good chapter!

**Dreaming of Death: **I look forward to your next chapter and currently have this story saved to my favorites.

**darklink517: **This is one of my favorite fanfictions on this website.

**Also, thanks to mermaidouou, MellissaMachine5000, darth jennab, and ACGirlof-the-past**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda. **

"Hold on. You don't know where the last piece is?"

I nodded my head.

He was silent for a few minutes.

"How did you know where the other ones were hidden?" He asked.

I took a breath.

"You should know the truth."

I told him about , game systems, and video games, more importantly, his

"You mean, my life is already programed for me?" He asked sadly.

"No!" I made him face me. "In the game, you love Ilia. You chose a different path. In the game, Zant never tries to kill you at Lanayru spring. However, this time, he did, and I saved your life."

"Yes, this whole adventure has been programed for you," I continued. "But this version is better. You make your own choices. You choose your own path."

He smiled at that.

"Who accompanied me on my adventure in the video game?" He asked.

"Just Midna," I smiled. "That is another thing: I am not supposed to be here."

"Okay. Did you ever play me?" He asked.

"Yes. I." I stopped myself. "I may not know where it is, but I think I know who knows where it is."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Shad."

We were at Telma's bar. Shad was the one of the only ones who said I could take the 'dog' in the pub with me (Rusl also said I could, mostly because I found his kid). So, I liked him more than any other member.

"Oh, Hey Michelle," He said. "Where is your dog?"

"Left him with a friend," I said, holding Link's hand a little tighter.

"Oh, who is the boy?" He said, looking at Link.

"Oh, this is Link. What you are studying?" I asked, pretending to be interested.

"Oh yes. I have been studying the city in the sky," he said, showing us the book he was reading.

This is what I needed. "Is there any way to get to the city in the sky?"

"No. Not that I know of. I will find out someday."

We left.

"So, how do we get there?" Link asked me.

"I will fly."

I grabbed Link's hand and soared upward.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Skyloft," I murmured.

"So, this is where my ancestor lived," Link said. When I told him about the video games, I told him about the Link on Skyloft.

"Help! Oh, Help!"

An oocca came flying towards us.

"A dragon is threatening our home! Ever since we found the mirror..."

We didn't need to hear anymore.

"Don't wory," Link said. "We will kill your dragon."

"Oh, thank you!" it said. "It lives over there."

He gestured toward a building.

"We will kill your dragon."


	22. Chapter 22: My new friend

**Hi people! 6 more chapters (not counting this one) and the book is finished!**

**purplepanic: **Good chapter!

**Dreaming of Death: **I look forward to your next chapter and currently have this story saved to my favorites.

**darklink517: **This is one of my favorite fanfictions on this website.

**Also, thanks to mermaidouou, MellissaMachine5000, darth jennab, and ACGirlof-the-past**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda. **

The oocca let us stay a night and get ready.

"So, no parents, no Ilia, nobody bothering us," Link said. Uh oh. I have to think of something quick if he means what I think he means.

"Yes, but we sleep with the thought of a scary dragon attacking the house."

"You are mean."

"I know."

We changed into pajamas, and went to bed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The oocca got us to the entrance of the temple.

"Thanks," I said.

We went in, battled a mini boss, and got the clawshot.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After this moment, I am now going to never play games with evil dragons.

After we beat Argorok, another dragon appeared. This one was pure white.

"Master!" It cried and dance around in happiness. "Oh, Mistress Hyllia, you have returned!"

"Yes," I said. "What happened to you?"

"Well, you don't know me," He said, pointing at me. "You are just hosting her. But she does!"

"Oh," I said, greatly relieved. "What is your name?"

"Argorok, the peaceful dragon!" He looked at Link. "Is he bothering you?"

"No!" I said. "No he is not. He is my boyfriend, Link."

"Oh, he has a lot of girlfriends then," Argorok said. "I mean, he is dating more than one girl."

"Can we please get past the whole I-am-hosting-four-different-people thing please," My face was burning.

"Oh, sorry." He perked up. "Did you need this?"

Argorok gave us the final shard of the Mirror of Twilight.

"Thank you for freeing me."

We took the shard.

"I'll come visit," I told Argorok.

We flew down to the ground.

"Can you get us to the Mirror chamber?" Link asked.

"Can I get a break?" I kissed him.


	23. Chapter 23: Short chapter

**Hi people! 5 more chapters and the book is finished! I am sorry this chapter is short, but the next one will be long. **

**purplepanic: **Haha great chapter!

**freemanjas:**i love this story

****darth jennab**:** I love the idea.

**Also, thanks to mermaidouou, MellissaMachine5000, **darklink517**, Dreaming of Death, and ACGirlof-the-past**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda. **

Well, I got my break.

Link took me to Telma's bar and got me a drink. We then found a place to stay, and slept.

"So, are you ready?" I ask Link.

"Yes."

"Fly!"

I grab his hand, and flew to the Mirror chamber.

Midna appeared.

"I'll fix the Mirror now." She did some magic and the mirror was, well, fixed.

"Are you ready?" Midna asked us.

"Yes," we said. I grabbed his hand and Link held me close.

We entered the Twilight.

"What do we do now?" Link asked me.

"We go get the Sols fixed." Me and Midna said at the same time.

"Jinx!" I yelled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Sols were fixed.

We went around, slashing shadow beasts. After we hurt them, they turned back into normal Twili.

When we were done, the I told the Twili about my world.

"Fast food, is a very unhealthy thing," I said, after someone asked me what fast food was. "You see, it is full of fat and you just get fat."

I talked until my throat hurt.

_It will be healed by morning. _

_Thank you, Din. _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day, we went to the Palace of Twilight.

"Ready?" Midna asked us.

We nodded, and pushed open the doors.


	24. Chapter 24: Zant's final stand

**Hi people! 4 more chapters and the book is finished! The boss batel is in this chapter, so I hope you like it!**

**purplepanic: **Ooooh this is getting good can't wait for the next chapter!

**freemanjas:** please update me email i love this story

****darth jennab**:** I love the idea.

**Also, thanks to mermaidouou, MellissaMachine5000, **darklink517**, Dreaming of Death, and ACGirlof-the-past**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda. **

Zant sat on his throne.

"Well well," He smiled. "You have made it. You are strong."

"I guess I should tell you why the I am doing this," He smiled. "You see, It is all Midna's fault."

"Not is wasn't!" Midna screamed. "You did this Zant! Not me!"

"You were the favorite!" He spat. "I was the crown prince of the Twili. But, Father favored YOU."

He pointed a crooked finger at Midna. Until that moment, I didn't even know he had fingers.

"He took my crown away and made you his heir. He said that you were better than me, and that you will do great things for the Twili, not me!"

"You..." Midna was shocked. "You heard that conversation?"

"Yes," He laughed. "And it was I that killed him,"

"You..."Midna was looking for a good word to say. "You-"

"Jackass, horrible excuse for a brother, asshole, not even worthy to sweep the floor of the palace?" I offered.

"What she said," Midna said, gesturing to me.

Link chocked back a laugh.

"When you were crowned," He said after he gave me an I-will-kill-you-first stare. "I ran away crying. Then, a god appeared. He said that he will grant me some of his power if I will do one thing for him: Combine shadow and light and make darkness."

"Um, Zant, that is not how it works," I said. "You see, if you combine a very light color and a light-but-still-dark color, you still have a light color. Not a dark color."

"Whatever!" He hollered. "I overthrew Midna! I am the King of the Twili! I am great!"

"And you are not going to succeed," Link stepped forward. "Oh, and if you lay a finger on Michelle, I will cut you into a million pieces."

_I think he saw the look Zant gave you._

_What do you think, Faore? _

I grabbed his hand.

"Guys," Midna whispered." I am going to look for the Fused Shadows. Keep him occupied."

Midna vanished, and Zant lunged.

But instead of trying to kill us, he teleported us to the room where Diababa was fought.

He flew around, trying to kill us.

_Guys, I need the Gale Boomerang. _

_Why?_

_Because that was the weapon I used when we beat Diababa!_

The boomerang appeared in my hands.

"Link! Keep him still!" I yelled.

"Got it!"

I took aim, and threw it. It hit Zant square in the face. He fell, unconscious. Link ran over and started slashing him with the Master Sword until he got up. We did this three more times.

"Arragh!" Zant yelled. He changed the room so that is was the room where we fought Fyrus.

I summoned my bow and arrows. I missed many times.

_Guys! Can you give me helpful tips?_

_Sure. _

White and gold arrows filled my quiver.

_These are light arrows. These are made of pure light, so it will hurt Zant a lot. Also, the arrows never miss their target. _

_Thanks. _

I fired an arrow. Zant teleported, but when he appeared again, the arrow hit him. He fell, and Link, once again, hit him with the sword. We did this three more times, though it went pretty quickly because of my arrows.

Zant then teleported to the room where we fought Morpheel. Link changed into his Zora tunic.

"Link!" I called. "I will keep him busy. Use your clawshot to pull him towards you and then hit him!"

"Got it!" He yelled.

"Hey ugly!" I called. "Stay there!"

Zant fell for it. Link used his clawshot and hit him. We did this until Zant had a cut on his face.

"Ow!" He yelled. He changed the room to where we fought Ook. He started jumping on pillars and firing at us.

"I can't knock him down!" Link said as he dodged one of Zant's attacks.

I got an idea.

I opened up my hand.

"Baseball bat," I yelled.

I medal baseball bat appeared in my hand.

"Keep him occupied!" I called. I ran over to the pillar Zant was on and waked it. He fell off and Link slashed him.

We did this three more times. I wish this one lasted longer because hitting him with the baseball bat was fun.

We were at Snowpeak ruins. Zant grew to immense size.

"Link!" I yelled. "We need to use the ball-and-chain!"

"Got it!"

When Zant came down to smash us, Link used it. He slashed Zant.

We, once again, did this three more times.

Zant then teleported us to Hyrule field.

I got an idea.

"Fly!" I yelled.

I was flying with Zant.

_Din, I need to shoot fire!_

Fire shot out of my hands and at Zant. He collapsed, and teleported us back to the Twilight palace.

"You will never defeat me!" Zant yelled. "I have power from my god!"

Then Midna appeared. She used somehow found the Fused Shadows.

She gathered the power, and fired it at Zant.

"Midna... Foolish Twilight Princess..." Zant spat. "The curse on you cannot be broken... It was placed on you by the magic of my god! The power you held as leader of the Twili will never return! Already he has descended and been reborn in this world... As long as my master, Ganon, survives, he will resurrect me without cease!"

Zant died, and some red light went into me.

_Some of my power has returned. _Din mused.

_Yes. Lets go retrieve the rest. _


	25. Chapter 25: Before Gannon

**Hi people! 3 more chapters and the book is finished!**

**purplepanic: **Wow! Really good chapter and great action!

**freemanjas:** the very beginning of the chapter was funny i even laughed at what the main character had said when she called Zant and ass that was funny

**Guest:** I think i know what link meant

**Also, thanks to mermaidouou, MellissaMachine5000, **darklink517**, Dreaming of Death, and ACGirlof-the-past**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda. **

We ran out of the palace, out the portal, and back to the real world.

"Oh no!" Midna said, finally speaking. "Princess Zelda is in grave danger! We need to save her!"

"Way to state the obvious, Midna," I said, rolling my eyes.

"You know, I still have the Fused Shadows, I can kill you," Midna said.

"You know, I have the power of four different goddesses. Don't mess with me."

She shut up.

_Way to go, Michelle. _

_Thanks Din. When I need fire, I will shout FIRE!_

_GOT IT!_

I got close to Link.

"Are you okay?" I asked him.

"I'm a little out of breath," He said.

I opened me hand.

"Water."

I gave Link a bottle of water.

"Thanks," He kissed me. "What should we do now?"

"We should go to all the villages, get the people to safety, then go beat that jackass Gannon," I said, making a fish to show my determination.

"Lets start with Ordon," Link said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We arrived at Ordon.

"Michelle!" my parents nearly suffocated me with hugs. "You are safe!"

"Mom, Dad, you guys need to go into hiding."

"Well, lets go!" They grabbed my wrists.

"Wait, I am not coming with you! I am going with Link to help the other villages!"

"What! You can't be with Link!" They turned around.

"Wait, you know we are dating?"

"Yes!" My father stepped forward. "My daughter, will not date a _wrangler_."

Link tensed up.

"He is the best thing that has ever happened to me," I yelled, loosing control of my anger. "Now, get the people in this village and GO INTO HIDING!"

My parents ran away.

"I'm sorry Link," I said. "My parents are assholes. I am so sorry."

Link hugged me and kissed my forehead.

"Don't worry. We are still together, and that is perfect."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We went to every village and sent the villagers into hiding.

"So, all the people are safe," Link said. "We should go to Hyrule and save Zelda."

"Fly!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We arrived at Telma's bar.

"We need to go into the castle."

We left to the secret passage.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We were at the door of the throne room.

"Ready?" Link asked.

"Ready."

We pushed open the door.


	26. Chapter 26: Gannon

**Hi people! 2 more chapters and the book is finished!**

**purplepanic: **Awe great chapter! Link just wants to be the best boyfriend he can be doesn't he! Can't wait for the next update!

**ACGirlof-the-past: **DUN DUN DUN! I know i haven't reviewed in a while, well since one more week of school then summer and the three day weekend well i have a lot of time review to yer story!

**Also, thanks to mermaidouou, MellissaMachine5000, **darklink517**, Dreaming of Death.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda. **

Gannon sat on the throne looking bored. Zelda hung lifeless in the center of the Triforce chandelier.

_Din, we need a plan. _

Din and I rehearsed a plan together.

"Well, well," Gannon said. "The hero, imp, and beauty have come."

Gannon winked at me.

"Did he just hit on my?" I asked Link. "Because if he did, I am going to kick him in the soft spot and make him sing soprano for a week."

"Don't mind Michelle," Link said quickly. He looked at me, as if to say 'don't say anymore. If you say another thing, I am going to die laughing.'

"Well, why I don't I tell you my plan," Gannon smirked. "You see, all I wanted was to rule the world. I decided to start with Hyrule. My helper, Zant, took care of that for me. I gave him power. But, I see that you have bested him. Whatever!"

We jumped.

"I am stronger than anyone! I will rule the world. I was gifted with power! Din would be proud of me."

"No she wouldn't," I stepped foreword.

"Yes she would! Like you are her!" Gannon started to advance towards me.

"I am Din!" I pressed my finger to Din's mark on my left hand. "I, Michelle Goldberg, am hosting Din, goddess of power and fire!"

Something started to come out of me. My hair turned to fire, also my arms had flame linings. My shirt and pants turned into a dress of flame, and so far, the plan was working. Din was showing her form.

"Gannon!" Din spoke from my lips. "You are a fool and a traitor!"

"My mistress," Gannon fell to his knees. "You gave me the Triforce of Power. Surly, I used it right."

"Fool!" Din shouted. Gannon cringed. "I did not grant you that power. I gave it to you for a price. I spare your life, you do something great! You failed me! You killed the Sage of water! You-"

Now keep in mind, as Din is yelling at Gannon, I am still in my body. I can actually see the other goddesses, and I see what Din is seeing. So, this is what it's like to be in another person's body.

Then, Gannon smacked Din, but I felt the pain. We fell to the ground, and I morphed back into my body.

"You will not win, Link," Gannon hissed, turning his head towards him. "I will kill and take everything and everyone you love for myself. Starting, with the girl! Now! Let me give you a challenge!"

Gannon rose. He dissolved into many pieces, and went into Zelda.

Zelda turned into Phantom Zelda, and a battle began.

She lunged at Link, who fell backwards to avoid her sword. He slashed her arm, and blood spilled from the cut.

"I can't hit her without hurting her!" Link yelled. He dodged another slash.

_Din, I need a little help._

_Cool. Maybe I can activate a spell that makes sure that you don't hurt Zelda._

_Thanks. _

"Link!" I shouted. "Keep her occupied!"

I started following Din's instructions. Red wires shot from my hands and started wrapping themselves around Zelda.

"Can I slash her now?" Link asked. "She is killing me!"

"A few more minutes!"

The wires started to get thicker. They covered Zelda from head to toe. Finally, they glowed bright and disappeared.

"Link! You can hit her now!" I took out my arrows and started shooting.

Link started slashing Zelda. Within moments, Gannon left her body.

Midna transferred Zelda's soul back into her body, and used the Fused Shadows to give herself life.

Then, Gannon came out of nowhere, grabbed the Fused Shadow, and ran out of the building.

We started to run after him.

"Wait!" Zelda shouted. We turned around to look at her.

She stood up. "I want to help."

Before Link could say something like it-is-too-dangerous-and-you-will-get-hurt, I gave her the bow and arrows.

"You can ride on Epona with Link," I said. "I will fly overhead. Just don't get any ideas. He is my boyfriend."

"Got it," Zelda said. "Though, I am twenty years old. I am not going to hit on seventeen year olds."

"Good." We ran out of the building. Zelda and Link got on Epona, Midna went into Link's shadow, and my feet left the ground. We started to go after Gannon.


	27. Chapter 27: Gannon's mistake

**Hi people! 1 more chapter and the book is finished!**

**purplepanic: **Ooooh exciting! Good chapter

**Also, thanks to mermaidouou, MellissaMachine5000, **darklink517**, Dreaming of Death.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda. **

"Faster Epona, faster!" Link yelled.

Zelda was shooting arrows at top speed. I have to admit, she is a good shot, with or without the arrows that find their target immediately.

Gannon's horse started to lose speed. I started to shoot fire.

Gannon fell off his horse.

Link got off Epona. I floated down towards him, then landed on the ground with a thud.

"Ow," I moaned.

Gannon was standing in front of us, his eyes flashing like thunderclouds.

"This fight is between you and me Gannon," Link hissed. I have never seen him so angry. Maybe it was because of Gannon hitting on me.

"No Link," I finally got up. "I will always fight next to you."

He hugged me close.

"So be it," Gannon said, interrupting the moment. He created a yellow force field around us, a long, black sword, and the battle began.

_He dared to use my magic for evil purposes_

_Hush up Din. Lets beat the shit out of him. _

Din made me a sword. The hilt was red rubies and the blade was fire.

I started to fight alongside Link. I wasn't very good with the sword, but Gannon still had to dodge the flames.

This started to go on for a while. Then, Gannon somehow nocked Link's sword on the ground, and threw some silvery rope around him. He couldn't get up.

I tried to run towards him, but Gannon ran towards me. He somehow got _my_ sword from my hand and got some of that rope around my neck.

I tried to fly up and shoot fire at him, but I somehow couldn't.

"Magic proof," Gannon smirked. "However, I didn't know it worked on Goddesses."

Gannon grabbed my neck and lifted me into the air. I struggled against it, trying to kick him in the shins. Link was trying hard to get up, his eyes wide with fear.

"I was thinking about keeping you as a trophy," Gannon smirked, lost in thought. "But now, I realize you are too dangerous to be kept alive."

He picked up his sword.

"Stop it!" Link yelled, struggling with the rope harder than ever. "Leave her alone!"

Gannon laughed, then raised the sword.

"Wait!" I said. I had an idea. It was a long shot, but it might work

"What," Gannon said, his smile returning. "Are you going to behave?"

"No!" I said looking as scared as Link. What _was_ he going to _do with me_ if I _did_ behave? "If you kill me, it will make ARGOROK VERY ANGRY!"

"Such a shame," Gannon said putting his face closer to mine. "You are so beautiful."

Link started begging, something like I-will-do-anything-as-long-as-you-let-her-live.

"Maybe," Gannon smiled. "After I kill you, I can place your body in a magic crystal, so your body will never rot."

"Or," His face got closer. I swear, if he even tries to kiss me, I was going to beat the shit out of this asshole. "You can behave, and you and your boyfriend can live."

He got closer, and I spit in his face. Okay, that was really gross, but I was going to do anything so he wouldn't kiss me.

"So the first choice it is," He growled. He raised his sword. "Say bye to your boyfriend."

But before he could bring the sword down, we were lifted several feet into the air.

"What," Argorok hissed. "Are you doing to my mistress?"

Out of shock, Gannon dropped me. I landed in Argorok other claw. Then he gently placed me on the ground. I cut the rope from my neck and went to cut Link free.

Link immediately hugged me, then went to get his sword.

I shot fire at Gannon's weak spot, and he fell down, dead. Argorok then went back to the sky.

More red light came into me, and the top part of the Triforce on my hand glowed.

_My power has returned. As thanks, I gave you the Triforce of Power._

_Thank you Din, Thank you._

"Wait," Link said, looking alarmed. "Where is Midna?"

I saw a black lump on a hill.

"MIDNA!" We yelled and ran towards her.

She stood up. This time, she was free of her curse. She had a pretty headdress. Her face was artfully crafted, and with her cape, she was okay standing in the light.

We gawked at her.

"What!" She stared at us. "Say something! Am I so beautiful that you two have no words left?"

We laughed.


	28. Chapter 28: The end, almost

**Hi people! LAST CHAPTER!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda. **

After some hellos, hugs, and calming Zelda and Epona down, we went to the Mirror Chamber.

Midna stood in front of the Mirror.

"I guess this is goodbye," Midna said sadly.

"It is never goodbye," Zelda said. "As long as the mirror is around, we can see you again."

"Princess spoke truly: as long as that mirror's around, we could meet again... Link...Michelle...I...See you later..." Midna said sadly.

I suddenly remembered the ending of Twilight Princess.

"No Midna!" I yelled.

"What?"

"You are going to destroy the mirror, correct?"

"Yes," Midna said.

"What if something bad happens in your kingdom again? You will have no one to help you," I said quickly.

Midna's eyes went wide.

"Your right," She said. "I will just return to my kingdom. Then we can see each other anytime we like. Bye!"

She went into the portal, and left us.

"So, what do we do now?" Link asked me.

"We will go back to Ordon."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"People of Ordon! I present to you the Heroes of Hyrule: Link and Michelle!"

People clapped and cheered.

"Michelle!"

Alex threw herself into my arms.

"Michelle!"

Jane was here, cheering me on.

There was also a small crowd around Link, who, I have to say, was really happy.

"People!" He shouted.

A hush fell over the crowd.

"Me and Michelle are dating!" He said. To prove his point, he kissed me on the lips.

I heard my mom and dad cry and Ilia slam her door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A loud knocking woke me up in the morning.

I was still staying at Link's house. He has been sleeping next to me, just in case I am kidnapped by Gannon's spirit, or at least that was his reason.

We opened the door.

The stupid postman was here.

"Here is a letter from Princess Zelda," He said. He gave it to us, and left.

"I wonder what it says?" Link put his arm around me.

I opened the envelope.

Dear Michelle and Link,

Hello. I am writing to you for a special occasion.

It is a celebration for your bravery, in which I will be handing out your reward.

Please be there for it. The celebration starts tomorrow and ends two days later

From,

Princess Zelda

"We should get going," I said. I got changed. I was wearing a deep blue dress that Nayru made for me.

"Yeah," He said. "Maybe we should move there."

"Good idea."

We were about to leave when Jane stopped us.

"Are you going to Hyrule?" She asked us.

"Yeah," I said. "We are moving there."

"Oh," She said sadly. "I've always wanted to live in Hyrule."

"You know what," I said. "You can be my room mate until you get your own place there."

"Oh, thanks," She said happily.

"WAIT!" we heard someone yell. We turned around.

Ilia was there, followed by my parents, and Alex.

"You can't leave," My parents said. "We are trying to find you a proper boyfriend. We have some candidates, and you need to pick the best one."

"FOR THE LAST TIME!" I yelled. "THE ONLY MAN I WOULD EVER LOVE IS LINK!"

They ran away.

"Michelle," Alex said.

"Yes?" My gaze softened. If it wasn't for her, I would feel like I had no family, since she was the only one who cared about what I liked.

"Are you abandoning me?" Her big blue eyes were wide with fear and they sparkled with the tears.

"Oh Alex," I hugged her. "I am not abandoning you. I will visit you, and you can visit my place in Hyrule anytime you like."

"Okay," She sniffed. "I am going to miss you though."

She gave me one last hug, and left to see Colin.

"Link," Ilia said. "You really don't love Michelle like that."

"Yes, I do," He said.

"No, you don't. She is from another world. For all you know, she could have cast some spell on you that will make you love her."

"Talk about her like that again, and I will hurt you myself," Link growled.

She ran away.

"Lets go," Jane said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"People of Hyrule! Our heroes are here!"

We were walking down an aisle. Jane stood in the front row, cheering with the crowd.

"As thanks for saving this land, you two can have anything you want," Zelda said.

I stepped forward.

"Princess Zelda," I started. "In my world, we have something called 'smoothies.' I wish to open a smoothie bar and have a place to live in Hyrule."

"So be it," Zelda said. "Link, what is it that you desire?"

"I just wish to have a place to live in Hryule and work as a knight of Hyrule," Link said solemnly.

"I can give you a place to stay, Link, but you are not going to be a knight. You are going to be one of Hryule's greatest warriors." She smiled.

"Along with Michelle," She added quickly.

We laughed

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx One month later... xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Alight, who ordered the "Tropical Smoothie?"

My smoothie bar was crowded with people.

"I did," Uli smiled.

"That will be 5 rupees," I smiled. "When is your baby due?"

"In a few weeks," She handed me the rupees and I gave her the smoothie.

"Well, have a good day!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I can't believe you did this for us."

I have taken a break off from work. Jane took us to a certain spot in Hyrule field and made a picnic for us. By us, I mean Link, Jane, and I.

"Link, don't you like it?" I asked him. "Link?"

"Did you see that?" Link said, pointing at nothing.

"What?"

"I saw it too!" Jane yelled.

I looked around. This time, I saw a bunch on black diamonds appear and fade as quickly as they came.

"I know where those diamonds are from," I look at Jane.

TO BE CONTINUED!

**Hi people! I would like to thank all my readers, people who have commented, and people who have favorited my story. I am not going to start the second book until I have finished The Adult Timeline: Hero of Winds. But, thank you so much for reading.**

**Love,**

**TheZeldaQueen**


End file.
